Snooping and Secrets
by Graciously Grieving
Summary: Sequel to Haunting Dreams. Draco and Ron try and keep their relationship under wraps, but can't seem to. Who will be the first to find out? And what will they do? Ruin the relationship? What will their families do if they find out? [Complete]
1. The Snooping Roomies

**AN:** AHHHHHHH the sequel has come. Whoot! That's all I'm going to say. I've thought about it, and Draco may have dreams in some chapters, but I'm not sure if for all chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to the characters, nothing, so yeah. Bleh.

* * *

Ron leaned against the wall and stared at Draco sitting against the other wall. 'We've been seeing each other for a month and half now, but nothing has really changed. Of course I understand why, if things did change people would be suspicious and we don't need that.' Ron thought as he looked over at Draco. Everyone was away at Hogsmeade. Ron didn't want to go this time, and Draco thought it was too good of an opportunity to pass up, so both stayed behind. 

"Are you ever going to tell me, how this happened?" Ron asked. Draco opened one of his eyes and looked curiously at his lover. He shrugged and closed his eye again. Ron got angry and puffed out his cheeks. He turned a little red and crawled across the corridor to Draco. He grabbed Draco by the arms causing Draco's eyes to open in shock. Ron stared at him, Draco just watched him. Ron shook Draco. "Tell me!" Draco reached out and grabbed Ron's waist and pushed foward, causing Ron to fall onto his butt.

"Don't shake me, Weasel."

"Are you ever going to quit calling me that?" He asked as he stood and rubbed his butt from the pain.

"I don't know." Draco snapped.

"What the hell is your problem anyway? You're very irritable today."

"Just shut up and come here." Ron sat back down in Draco's lap. Draco rubbed Ron's shoulders and Ron put his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco's hands wandered down to Ron's stomach and began playing with the hem of his shirt. Draco was definitely moody, but not because of anything Ron had done. He was upset at the fact that people had begun snooping around his things.

He felt Ron's eyes on him. He looked over into the dark green eyes of the other boy. "I promise it has nothing to do with you. I'm just pissed that my so-called friends have been snooping around my stuff." Ron sighed against him. Draco gave up playing with the hem of Ron's shirt and slid a hand under it. Ron tensed. "Relax, would you." Ron turned his head and smiled up at Draco. Draco gave a weak smile and leaned down and kissed him.

They heard footsteps. Ron scurried to his feet and took off around the corner. Draco stood and stuffed his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the footsteps. He saw that it was Professor Snape.

"You didn't go to Hogsmeade today, Malfoy?"

"Nope."

"Why, you love it there, don't you."

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like going today."

"Hmm. Well hope you've enjoyed you're stay in the castle for the day."

"I did." Snape walked by him. 'Of course I did. I made out with Ron and we sat peacefully in a corridor without having to worry about people running down them and seeing them. Sweet peace, although I did miss Madam Rosmerta's butterbeer. Maybe next time we can devise a plan and meet at Hogsmeade. Hmmm.'

Draco walked down the corridor to the dungeons. As he entered the common room he noticed something wasn't right. He noticed he notebooks were on the table next to an armchair. 'Damn it, I swear when I find out who keeps taking them, I'm killing them.' He grabbed the notebooks and turned to his dorm. Everyone was going to be back soon.

He walked back out and the common room door opened. "Why'd you stay home today, Draco?" Pansy asked sitting on the couch.

"I didn't feel like it, what's it matter to you?" Draco didn't even wait for her answer, he left the dorm room. He had placed the notebooks in his trunk and magically locked his trunk. 'I'm so sick of these people.'

It was dinnertime and everyone was still hyped from Hogsmeade. Everyone was talking about it and how the sweets had some how gotten sweeter. Draco just rolled his eyes, he looked across the Great Hall and met Ron's eyes. It took a few seconds to look away. 'I think I might actually be falling for him...how am I suppose to hold up the image that I hate him, if I fall for him.'

Draco wasn't paying attention to anything until more food hit his plate. He looked up to find that the Weasley Twins had started a food fight. The teachers just sat at their table and let it go, but the moment the food hit them they were stopping it. Draco ducked out of the way of flying mashed potatoes. He went to leave the Great Hall and was splashed with soup. And hit with some unknown stuff. Finally he got out of the Great Hall. Right outside the door he was staring at a covered Ron Weasley.

Draco looked around. "No one followed me out here, they were enjoying their fighting too much." Draco saw the doors were closed. He grabbed Ron by the arm and they walked to the prefect bathroom. Draco walked in first and saw no one else was there, Ron followed. Draco turned on the hot water.

"I still remember that you shoved me in the water." Ron just smiled. "Are you becoming arrogant?" Draco walked closer, he reached into Ron's hair and pulled out a clump of potatoes and threw it on the ground. "Gross."

"Oh shut up." Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"Grrrroooossss." He smirked at his captive and threw him into the water. He started laughing. Ron tossed in the water for a moment before reaching up and grabbing Draco by the wrist and pulling him into the hot water as well.

They took off their clothes and each muttered a drying spell and the robes dried immediately. The boys stayed on their own side of the tub. After 30 minutes they were pruned and ready to get out. Draco got dressed first and as Ron was getting dressed, Draco grabbed him from behind. He kissed Ron's cheek. As he put his head on Ron's shoulder they heard someone walking in. "Damn it, apparently all prefects are finally ready to clean up." They quickly separated. Draco walked out of the bathroom as many walked in. Ron waited for a few minutes and then walked out as well.

He walked around the corner. "Goodnight Weasley." Draco had been leaning against the wall. Ron walked all the way down the corrdior and towards his common room. Finally Draco moved. He went to the dungeons and ran into Zabini.

"Where were you?"

"The prefect bathroom, I wasn't staying a mess." Draco went to go into the common room, but Zabini wouldn't let him.

"You've been missing a lot lately."

"It's my personal business." Draco went to leave again, and again Zabini stopped him. "Move."

"No."

"If you don't move, you'll regret it." Zabini saw that Draco meant it and moved. "Idiot." Draco went straight to his dorm although people were trying to talk to him. He didn't want to talk to anyone. 'If they don't learn to stay out of my way, I'm seriously going to make them regret it.'

_"I think someone's grown estrange from his fellow Slytherins."_

_Draco turned to find Ron standing behind him. "They are idiots, it's not my fault." Ron smirked and stepped foward. Draco stepped back and hit the wall behind him. Ron placed his hand on one side of Draco's head. He leaned down and captured Draco's lips with his own. He slipped his other arm around Draco's waist. Draco pushed against Ron and Ron ended the kiss._

_"Don't push." Draco sulked and Ron smiled. He kissed Draco up and down his neck and pulled down on his belt loops causing Draco's pants to drop a bit._

_"I told you, you aren't getting my pants off." It was Ron's turn to sulk. Both boys smiled at each other. Ron slipped his hands under Draco's shirt and slipped the shirt over his head. Draco reached over and took off Ron's shirt as well, but Ron wasn't going to give up his control. He pushed Draco against the wall and dropped to his knees. He kissed Draco's lower stomach and began working his way up. He licked and nipped every bit of pale flesh he could reach with his mouth. Draco noticed that the nip bites were leaving red marks. Slowly Rongot toDraco's chin andhe gave it a soft kiss. _

_"Do you love me?"_

_"You, you are me."_

_"You know what I mean, do you love me, Ron."_

_"Don't ask me that."_

_"You're in denial again."_

_"Then so be it." Draco pressed his lips against Ron's hard._

* * *

**AN:** It's back...hope you liked it. 


	2. The Relationship Grows

**AN:** Thank you to my reviewers. And I would love to put it on the livejournal community for you Viu, but I don't know how, so if you can tell me how, I'll put it up there as well.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters...

* * *

Draco woke up frustrated. He was so tired of making out with the Ron in his dreams and not making out half as much with his real Ron. 'Wait did I just think of Ron as...mine.' Draco sat up in bed and looked out. He noticed Zabini and Goyle's beds empty. He got up quietly and opened the dorm door to find Zabini and Goyle looking intensely at something. He walked over without even being noticed. He looked down to see his handwriting on the piece of parchment. Draco cleared his throat loudly and both boys jumped. 

"Might I ask, why you are reading something of MINE?" The two boys looked into Draco's cold eyes in fear.

"We are just worried. You keep disappearing, and we're just wanting to know--"

"Cut the bull. Just shut up, stay out of my stuff, and stay out of business that isn't yours. Now give me that paper." Draco was angry and the two of them wanted nothing to do with him. Draco crumbled the paper in his hands. He knew it was old. The boys ran back into the dorm room. Draco rolled his eyes and stormed out of the common room. 'Damn it. They need to stay out of my business. Who the hell gave them the right to snoop into my business anyway. Stupid gits.' He walked around the corridors. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to get away from the dungeons. 'I really have changed since I've been with Ron. Of course, it's the stupid gits faults that I can't stand them anymore.' He ran right into someone. He looked up and saw Potter staring at him. A little behind him, he saw Ron. Ron gave him a weak smile.

"Even with glasses, you can't see where you going Potter. Learn to open your eyes."

"You're the one that ran into me Malfoy."

"Whatever, Pot head. Just move." He shoved Harry into the wall. With a fleeting glance at Ron he left without touching him.

"You know, I think he's stopped picking on you so much and directed all aggression towards me again." Harry said straightening up.

"I don't think so. He still picks on me like crazy." Ron said looking at the ground as he walked. Harry looked over at him.

"You know you've been acting very curiously lately. What's up?"

"Huh? Oh nothing. I'm just exhausted from all of my work." Ron looked over at him and smiled.

Harry laughed. "You know Quidditch is starting soon." He stated offhandedly.

"Really? Awesome, that means I could try out, considering there are spots open." Ron said looking out the window. "Are you ready for the Charms test today?"

"I doubt it. I think the only person ready is Hermione." Ron nodded his agreement with a smile. "Oh crap, I forgot something in the common room. I'll catch up with you, okay?"

"Alright." Ron continued to walk. They had been heading to Hagrid's, but Hagrid's wasn't really on his mind. 'Draco looked frustrated again. Almost livid. If it's still the people in his dorm, I'm going to kill them, they keep making him angry. And when he's angry I never know whether he's angry with me, or with someone else and I'm always jumpy because I don't know if it's something I did. Not to mention I hate seeing him angry...wait what the hell. This is Draco I'm thinking about. As much as he and I have developed a...a...I guess you could call it a relationship, but anyway, as much as we have, he still tortured me and my friends for years, I mean he does still torture us, but that's so that he can uphold the image that he hates us.'

Ron stopped. He was right in front of Hagrid's door. He didn't realize that he'd been walking out of the castle and down the hill. He shrugged and knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door almost immediately. "Hiya Ron, Harry." Ron turned and found Harry right behind him.

"Wow, I must've walked really slow."

"Haha, I actually did see you walking slow, but you were so lost in thought, I figured I'd just leave you."

They shared an boring breakfast with Hagrid, but it was better than just sitting in the Great Hall again. The bell sounded and they took off. Saying their goodbyes and telling Hagrid they'd be back later. They ran into Potions, it was still early, but they had just barely made it. The bell rang right as they sat in the chairs. Snape was already picking on Neville for something from the other day. Ron leaned back in his chair as Snape began rambling. Before he knew it he leaned all the way back. When he opened his eyes, he stared into the eyes of the person behind him. The cold gray eyes stared softly at him. Ron stumbled as he stared up at the smirk. The chair slid from beneath him but for some reason it didn't fall, instead it just landed back on the floor without a sound. Ron wanted to look behind him, but thought better not to. Ron slumped in his chair and listened to the lecture.

Class finally ended, Ron wanted to talk to Draco, but had to go to Divination. He was about to die of frustration. He felt Draco push by him without a word. Ron just rolled his eyes, he went to put his hands in his pockets, but was stopped when he felt a piece of parchment in one of his pockets. He pulled it out. Scibbled on the paper in small writing. 'Prefect bathroom'. 'Damn I so don't want to go to Divination now, I don't want to listen to that crazy woman go on and on about her whackjob theories. I swear, why am I still in this stupid class. I should've dropped it like Hermione...hmm, but what would I take instead of it?'

Ron and Harry sat in the back. "Hey Harry, ever thought of dropping this class?" Ron whispered as she started talking.

"Many times."

"Then why haven't we?" Harry thought on it for a moment.

"You, I'm not real sure." He picked up his stuff. "Let's go."

"Thank you."

When they walked out Trelawney was a little confused, but continued teaching. They were outside. "Finally free." Harry yelled. "However, I'm heading to the library so I can finish my Transfiguration Essay, McGonagall would kill me if I didn't have it."

"True. Alright. I'll see you later." Ron called after him. 'I wonder if Draco's already going to be there, he has two free periods at once. This one and the next one.' Ron walked as fast as he could to the Prefect Bathroom. The door opened and he stumbled through.

Draco heard the door and stood up shocked. He turned around to see his favorite redhead in front of him. "What are you doing here, I thought you had crazy lady right now."

"I did, I'm so dropping the class."

"What are you going to take instead of it?"

"I'm not sure yet, but it doesn't matter. Did you save my chair in Potions?"

Draco smirked. "What's it to you?"

"Oh stop it." Ron wrapped his arms around Draco from behind. Draco held onto Ron's hands for a moment, then unclasped them from him. He turned around and faced Ron.

"You know what I heard from someone this morning?" Ron shook his head. "That if I actually got to know the Weasley's I would fall madly in love with you. Know who said it?" Ron smiled with amusement. He shook his head again. "Your sister." Ron burst into laughter at that.

"Ginny told you that. Hahahahahah." Ron couldn't quit laughing, he leaned against the wall to hold himself up. Draco just stared at him.

"Would you stop laughing." Ron tried but couldn't. Draco moved foward. He grabbed Ron's chin and pushed his head against the wall. Ron's laughter died slowly. Draco roughly pressed his lips to Ron's. He grabbed Ron's hip with his free hand and pressed all of Ron's body against the wall, then pressed his own body against Ron's. Draco flicked his tongue out to Ron's lips and traced a line around them. Ron moaned against Draco's mouth. He slipped a hand beneath Ron's shirt and ran up one side of his ribcage, as he slipped his tongue in Ron's parted mouth. Draco moved his other hand down to the other side of Ron's body. That hand slid underneath Ron's shirt as well. As he ran his hands up Ron's body, he pulled the shirt of his head. Draco's kisses moved from Ron's mouth to his neck. He nipped at pieces of flesh he could reach, causing Ron to moan more, then he licked over the swollen areas.

What he was doing at that moment greatly reminded him of his dream the night before. He debated on whether he should begin at Ron's stomach, but as he looked at his sweet redhead he saw Ron's eyes rolling back in his head. Draco smirked at himself and continued suckling.

* * *

**AN:** Draco and Ron's relationship is intensifying. Whoot. 


	3. What is he thinking?

**AN:** Gahhh. I really didn't know what I was going to write for this chapter. I was stuck, but I did finally get something out. Whoots for me. Yes I'm a dork, so I hope everyone likes the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, it's so sad, oh well, I'm over it now.

* * *

Ron leaned against the wall exhausted. He looked down at his bare chest and saw all of the red marks on his skin where Draco had bit him. Draco leaned against him just as tired. They were both soaked in sweat and stuck to each other because of it. Just as they were relaxing and about to start the water in one of the baths, when the door opened. 

"Ron, you still in here?" Ron looked down at Draco, who looked pissed. He mouthed the word sorry and Draco moved away, allowing Ron to grab his shirt and leave.

Ron emerged from around the corner. He pulled on his shirt quickly. "Yeah, I'm still here." He said staring at Harry, he apparently looked mad as well.

"What's wrong? You look mad."

"Oh, sorry, no." He walked over to him. "Let's go."

"Why are you sweating so much?"

"It's hot in here."

"Then take a bath, that's what you're here for, aren't you?"

"I have, it's just...hot." They heard something fall.

"Wonder what that was." Harry moved to look around the corner.

"Don't always be so nosy, Harry. Come on." Ron pulled Harry out of the Prefect bathroom.

'Wow, I think I'm starting to rub off on him. I don't think I've ever heard him speak to Potter like that. It's about time.' Malfoy thought as he walked around the corner. He left the prefect bathroom and returned to his common room. 'God, I hope those guys aren't going through my stuff again.' He was happy to see they were working on homework instead of going through stuff.

Draco slumped into an armchair. 'Stupid Potter, he had come in. We were about to take a stupid bath, and now I probably smell, I know he was freaking soaked in sweat. He's going to need a bath real soon.' Draco sat and stared at the fire, then remembered **he** had homework as well. 'Oh shit, forgot about that.' He went into his dorm and pulled out his book from the bag, parchment, quill and the ink.

-------------------------

Draco walked into Transfiguration and saw that Ron and Harry were leaning over a piece of parchment. Draco leaned over them trying to see what they were looking at.

"This has nothing to do with you, Malfoy." Harry said crumbling the paper. Draco snarled and took his seat behind the pair. Ron dared a look behind him. Draco just stared at him, he still looked pissed. He slumped in his chair when Crabbe sat next to him.

McGonagall stood in front of the class and began talking. Ron leaned on his hand and gave a heavy sigh. 'I hope that he's not mad at me. I didn't do anything, but he looked pissed at me in the bathroom and he still looks pissed now. I didn't mean for Harry to come into the bathroom, maybe it's just because I told him I was there. I don't know. I'm trying to be something good, I don't really know what you would call us, but I'm trying to be good to him. It's almost like he has expectations of me, from something else, that I can't live up to.' "WHY?" Ron realized a moment later he said that aloud. But not only did he say aloud, he actually screamed it aloud. Ron flushed.

"Why what, Mr. Weasley?"

"Sorry, I just wasn't understanding what you were saying."

"Oh well then..." McGonagall re-explained what she had just said. Harry gave Ron a questioning look. Ron just shrugged.

Finally class ended, Ron couldn't wait until it was over. He noticed Draco was taking his time and had told his friends to go ahead of him, so Ron did the same. He wanted to talk to Draco about Draco's attitude at the moment. McGonagall had left for her office for the moment, so the only people in the classroom was Draco and Ron.

"Draco," Ron started but was cut off.

"I think you and I need some time apart." Draco said without even looking at Ron. Of course he didn't want the time apart, but he knew that it was necessary to get everyone off of his back about where he was always. He took a deep breath and finally looked up at Ron, who stared at him beyond hurt and on the verge of tears.

"Ron, I just need to get everyone off my back of where I always am, it's not something I **want** to do." Ron still looked like he was ready to cry. Ron leaned against his table and Draco sighed heavily. He walked down to Ron and grabbed him by the arms. He leaned down and gave Ron a soft kiss. "Just for a little while." Draco walked out of the room.

Tears finally did roll down Ron's cheeks. He rapidly wiped them away as he heard McGonagall coming back out of her office. He hurried out of the room before she could ask why he was still there.

Ron barely ate anything at dinner, which made Harry and Hermione very suspicious. He also left early and returned to the common room before anyone. He went up to his dorm room and went to get undressed, but when he took off his shirt, he saw the red marks from Draco's mouth were still there. He didn't even bother undressing completely. He flung himself on the bed and cried himself to sleep.

Draco didn't eat much either and left soon after Ron. He immediately went to his dorm and sank onto his bed. He closed his eyes and just wanted to cry. 'You're going to miss him.' He thought to himself. A tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and turned over in bed. He tossed and turned for over an hour before settling down and falling asleep.

* * *

**AN:** AHHHHHH... 


	4. A Correct Guess

**AN:** I really hated the last chapter, but it had to be done, gah, and then I put myself in a bind, because now that I've broken them up, I've got to figure out how to put them back together. Ahh, I'm such a loser. Anyway, it's a new chapter and it's interesting.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Harry Potter...bleh.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning, his eyes still puffy and red. He rolled over in his bed, he noticed it was still dark outside and that no one else was awake. He sat up and pulled his covers off of him. He tried to stand, but fell right back on the bed. His mind wouldn't stop replaying the scene in Transfiguration. He thought everything had been going great and then Draco made it all come crashing down. He fell back on the bed again.

'If it really is just because all of the Slytherins won't leave him alone, I'm seriously going to hex every single one of them.' He groaned and tucked under the covers again, to go back to sleep.

A few hours later he woke up again. He sat up and saw the sun outside. He didn't want to get up, he never wanted to see the world again. He just wanted to hide for the rest of eternity. He rolled over to go back to sleep, but instead fell out of bed. Harry woke up at the sound of the fall.

"What are you doing down there?" He asked rubbing his eye.

"It's not like I did it just for the hell of it."

"You know you've been really moody lately."

"What?"

"Moody, you know, kind of like you are now."

"Shut-up."

"I don't even know why I talk to you in the mornings." He walked out of the room without another word.

Ron laid on the floor. 'If only he knew why I was moody. I can't believe he broke up with me yesterday. As far as I know I didn't do anything, of course, I can't expect that we could go far, after all we've hated each other forever, but I thought he'd changed.' He groaned again. 'How could I ever have trusted a Slytherin anyway, he's known for being conniving, a liar, and only in it to better himself, it's as if I was just some toy to him. Hell I probably was. I hate myself for believing he had genuine feelings for anyone. He doesn't even show compassion to those that love him.' Ron tried to conceal himself under the cover.

Harry came in a few moments later and pulled the cover away from Ron. Ron reached up and grabbed his cover back, but Harry pulled on the other end and wouldn't give it back. "GIVE IT BACK."

"Ron, it's time to get up."

"JUST GIVE ME MY COVER."

"Ron what is your problem?"

"I don't ever want to leave my bed again." The redhead said softly.

Harry sat next to Ron on the floor. "Ron, you're my best friend, and I can tell something's wrong. I just want to help." Ron looked over at him.

"There's nothing you could do about it."

"You could at least tell me, then you could get it off your chest."

"That's just it, I don't want to tell anyone. Ever." Both boys sighed and let the subject drop.

"Come on, you can't hide forever, they'll kick you out if you don't come to class." Ron shurgged and tried to get to his feet, but really had no strength to stand up and fell onto the bed again. Harry pulled Ron out of bed and they walked out of the common room.

When they walked into the Great Hall Ron's eyes immediately shot to the Slytherin table and right at Draco, who was smiling and laughing about something. Ron was so angry that Draco could easily move on. Ron's anger built up so much, the Slytherin table cracked in two right where Draco was sitting. The Slytherin boys were stunned. Draco looked up from the broken table and his eyes caught Ron's. They both knew it was Ron's anger that had broken the table. Ron stared into Draco's eyes for a moment and then turned and walked over to his own table.

Draco's eyes never left Ron as he walked to his table. He hadn't even notice the table was fixed until Zabini shook him and what he was looking at. Draco told him it was nothing and continued eating. When breakfast was over Draco made a move to talk to Ron about his anger, but Ron stuck by Harry and walked out of the Great Hall quickly.

They headed down to the dungeons. Ron knew Draco was a few people behind him, but he couldn't stand to look at him. Ron took his seat without even looking around. Harry took his seat next to Ron and noticed that Ron was shaking.

"Hey, you alright?"

Ron took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm good." Ron felt someone watching him, and he was positive it was someone other than Harry, and sure enough when he looked around he saw Draco's icy gray eyes staring directly at him. They were full more of anger than anything else. Ron looked away as Snape came into class. Snape started his lecture and Ron relaxed.

'I need to calm down, I just can't believe he could just go back to normal without any hesitation. Why am I so hurt anyway? I've hated him for how long now? A month and half and all of sudden everything's alright, that can't be right.' Ron slumped in his chair. 'I wish Snape would just shut up, I mean I'm not even really listening, but god, I can't stand his voice at the moment. I can't even stand to think of anything Slytherin right now. I hate this. I shouldn't feel this way. Oh shit Snape's looking at me, I hope he doesn't know I'm not paying attention.'

"Weasley, do you want to sum up the instructions for everyone who wasn't paying attention." Ron opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it in defeat. "Well, I'm not repeating myself so I hope Potter paid attention, or the two of you are failing today." Ron gave a side-glance at Harry, as Harry gave him a weak smile, which told Ron, he didn't know what was going on either. 'Great.' He looked down at the table and saw the materials where already waiting to be used. "Oh and Weasley, for not paying attention in my class for the second time, 25 points from Gryffindor." Ron rolled his eyes and slumped even more in his chair. He heard some sniggering and looked over to see the Slytherins laughing at him. He saw Draco look at his fellow Slytherins and smile, but when he looked back over at Ron the smile was gone.

Ron felt his anger building up again. 'He's gone back to being arrogant so quickly.' Ron thought hatefully. Everyone started working. Harry and Ron stared at each other, unsure of what to do, they didn't even know what potion they were doing.

"What's wrong Potter, don't know what everyone else is doing? Maybe you should've paid more attention to Snape than your boyfriend Weasel." Zabini laughed out. Draco shot an evil glance back at Zabini, which Zabini didn't see. He went to look at Ron, but something else caught his attention. Ron's anger had gotten the better of him again. The viles shattered, spilling their contents everywhere, some of them even poisonous. The cauldron burst into thousands of pieces. Both Zabini and Goyle were being scratched by what seemed invisible claws. Everyone's attention was on the scene in front of them, including Snape's. Draco snuck out of the crowd and saw that Ron was still in the same spot. He walked over quickly, not wanting to be seen.

"What are you thinking?"

"Shut up and go away."

"Ron, don't be like this." Draco shot a cautious glance over to the crowd to see if anyone was watching. "I told you, it was only for a little while, I promise you, we'll get back together, just give me a week to get their--"

"Shut-up." Ron kept his eyes on the table, never looking at Draco.

"Look at me, you'll see that I'm not lying." Draco shifted, the crowd's attention was waning. "Ron, just please calm down." Draco noticed Ron had quit shaking. With another look over at the crowd, he returned his attention to Ron. "I love you." He whispered. With that Ron looked up shocked at the blonde boy in front of him and saw he was serious.

"I love you too." The redhead whispered back. Draco smiled, but saw the crowd moving and quickly walked back over to his table without another word. Ron sat back on his stool, noticably calmer. Harry noticed it right away.

"What happened, you're calm again."

"Just need a comforting thought." Ron said. He looked over at Harry and smiled. Harry gave him a smile back. Ron sighed and the bell rang to go to their next class.

Both boys stretched. "We no longer have crazy lady, thankfully." Ron said as he grabbed his book. They walked out of the dungeon, meeting the Slytherins on their way out, they stuck up their noses and walked out. Harry and Ron shrugged and followed the Slytherins. "I'm ready for a nap in the common room." Harry laughed and noticed he finally had his old best friend back.

They were on their way up to the common room when they saw Hermione step in front of them. "Harry will you excuse Ron and I?" Both Ron and Harry looked at each other confused, but Harry agreed to leave them.

"So what's up Hermione?" Ron asked curiously.

"What was that with Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?" Ron began to grow nervous.

"I saw the two of you talking while everyone was paying attention to the accident. I just wanted to know, what the two of you where talking about, considering, we are enemies with Slytherins." Hermione was getting way too close for Ron's comfort.

"Hermione, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ronald, quit playing. You know exactly what I'm talking about, now just quit beating around the bush and tell me. It's not like I'm going to hex you about it or anything. Although, if you don't tell me I may have to put a spell on you in order to find out the truth."

"Hermione, would you just--"

"Ron." Hermione was looking hurt.

"Hermione, it's nothing."

"It is. I know it is. Please, just tell me, I promise that I won't tell anyone what's going on, if it's something that you don't want anyone to know." Hermione gave a heavy sigh, and saw that she wasn't getting anywhere this way. "What is it? Does he have some kind of blackmail on you?" Ron shook his head. "Was he threatening you, because even I know, you were the one that made everything shatter." Ron shook his head again. "Did you do anything to him, that he's still angry about?" An shaken head. "Oh Ron, I don't know anymore, the two of you had some fling." Hermione just smiled at the thought, but when Ron didn't move, he just looked at the ground. "That's it." Still no movement. "That's it, oh my god, that's where you've been running off to, you've been seeing him." Ron continued to look at the ground. Hermione just stood back shocked. "Wow, I never would've imagined you and Draco as a couple."

* * *

**AN:** OMG, someone knows...ahhh what is going to happen now? 


	5. The Prefect Bathroom

**AN:** Hermione found out...now what will ever happen. Teehee, I know, you don't na na na na, oops. You heard nothing of that. I said nothing. So hey let's get on with the disclaimer so you can all read, unless you just skip over this and go on and read.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights, no duh, if I did I wouldn't be sitting here writing fanfic, oh well, I enjoy it. ON WITH THE SHOW.

* * *

Ron stared at the ground. Hermione looked at him in surprise. "Ron?" Hermione said softly, seeing if he was actually listening. Ron looked up. 

"Yeah, I'm still here. I just…" He trailed off. Hermione gave him a compassionate smile.

"Ron it's okay." She paused. "Although can I ask how it happened?" Ron shot an angry look up at her. "Oh quit playing bashful, I'm curious. I think it's hot two guys together, although…it is Draco which makes it…interesting." Ron stared at her. "Can you tell me?"

"I'm not even supposed to tell anyone what I've been doing, or whom I've been doing it with." Ron stopped. "Oh never mind."

"Come on, I'm not going to tell anyone. Please, I just want to know how it happened." She was so excited. Ron gave her a hard look. "I promise, not a word to anyone." She held up her hand as if taking an oath.

"In all honesty, I have no idea. One day in a corridor he pushed me into a wall and kissed me, it just went from there, but I don't know why he kissed me though." He said as he leaned into the wall.

"That's interesting." Hermione looked at him in curiosity. "I wonder why he did that."

"I don't know, and Hermione he's not a science experiment and can't be figured out in books." Ron said. Hermione huffed and mumbled something Ron assumed was the word 'fine.' He grabbed her wrist and walked off towards the common room.

They walked in and saw Harry sitting in an armchair waiting for them. "So what was that about?" Both Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then back to Harry.

"Nothing." They said cheerfully together. Harry looked at them he knew they were lying. "Oh Harry, I just had to ask Ron why he'd been shaking so much and then all of a sudden he wasn't shaking anymore, I was wondering how that happened."

"Oh." Harry seemed convinced by that and turn to walk up to the dorm for a nap, Ron and Hermione gave each other understanding looks and Ron followed Harry up the stairs for his dorm and bed. He was tired already.

---------------------

'I can't believe he's been reacting like he has.' Draco thought to himself as he sat on his bed. 'I mean I told him that it was only for a little while and then he comes in the next day and breaks the table right where I'm sitting and then breaks everything in Potions behind me. He shouldn't have taken it like that. Ugh.' Draco fell back against the bed again. 'I know that I like him, but it wasn't even like I was leaving him. I'm not stupid.'

Draco turned over in his bed. He laid there for a moment. Then tossed over, he couldn't stay in his bed anymore. 'I'm taking a bath.' He climbed out of bed and walked out of the Slytherin common room. He walked into the Prefect Bathroom and began the water. He was about to step into the steaming hot water, when the door opened and revealed Ron and Hermione on the other side. Draco stood stunned.

'Thankfully, he's still dressed.' Hermione thought as she stood in the doorway. Ron shifted uncomfortably and blushed uncontrollably. Draco stopped the water before it overflooded.

"What do you two want, come in here to make out." Draco shot off.

"Oh shut up Draco, I know what's been going on between you and Ron." Hermione said confidently. Ron's head fell immediately in embarassment.

"YOU WHAT?" Draco looked right at Ron.

"Oh, don't get mad at him, I guessed." Draco shot his attention over to Hermione and then right back to Ron. "Oh, can I ask why you started this?"

"Wha--I didn't." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll just leave you two alone, then." She turned on her heels and walked out. Ron was about to protest but the door closed before he could say anything. Draco stared at him and Ron felt his eyes boring a hole in him. He looked up at Draco and wished he hadn't. He saw the other boy furious beyond anything he'd ever seen before.

"WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING LETTING HER FIGURE IT OUT?" Draco's screams could've rivaled a howler's without competition. "HELLO, I'M TALKING TO YOU." Ron continued to look down at the ground. He didn't want to face Draco, not yet. "LOOK AT ME."

"Quit shouting, please."

Draco stood bewildered. "WHY? YOU'VE SCREWED UP."

"How? I never told her."

"YOU LET HER FIGURE IT OUT."

"Quit yelling, or I'm leaving." Draco took a deep breath and steadied himself. He began walking towards Ron and Ron walked backwards as fast as possible. Draco caught up to him though. Pushing the redhead into the nearest wall, he ran his fingers through the soft flaming red hair until it pulled back the head it was attached to. Ron's pretty green eyes stared up at Draco. Draco lost all of his breath when he looked at Ron. He turned his eyes away and put his head on Ron's shoulder. Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's lower back and put his head on Draco's.

The boys just relaxed against each other. Ron could fell Draco's heavy breaths from trying to calm down again. The soft breaths made the little hairs on Ron's neck stand up. Chills ran up Ron's arms as they stood against the wall. Draco's breathing had become regular once more. Draco stood up straight and looked at Ron again.

With another deep breath Draco spoke. "I just didn't want anyone to ever know." Ron's head sunk. "No, not like that, I mean I just didn't want anyone to know why we were here, at Hogwarts." Ron chuckled. "I told you, I care about you."

"That's not what you said."

"What?"

"You didn't say care." Ron smirked. Draco cast him an evil glare.

"I'll only say it once."

"What? Are you kidding, you say it to me before I even know what's going on with us." Ron said playfully.

Draco smiled at him. He took out his wand and pointed it right at the door and muttered something. He turned back to Ron. "I'm not letting anyone interrupt us this time." He grabbed Ron's wrist and pulled him over to the bath water. Draco made sure it was deep enough to jump into and it was. He fell back and grabbed Ron's arm as he fell back dragging Ron with him. Ron fell right on top of Draco as both boys hit the bubbly water. Ron flicked his hair back making a puddle of water behind him. Draco just watched as Ron tried to get the water out of his eyes.

"You were suppose to close your eyes before you hit the water."

"Shut up, I didn't know you were taking me with you." Draco just rolled his eyes and got comfortable against the side. Finally Ron's hands stayed away from his eyes.

"Come here." Ron waded over to him. Draco grabbed Ron by the robes and pulled it off and flung it on the side. He reversed the postion and put Ron against the bath wall and yanked at boys tie. "I hate that stupid tie." Ron just stared at him.

"Well, I hate hate this tie." Ron reached up and tore off Draco's tie. Draco stood stunned in the bath water. Ron just smirked. Ron reached over and began unbuttoning Draco's school shirt. Draco watched the timid hands shakily undo every button. Once every button was undone, Draco threw the shirt away. He pushed Ron into the wall and ran his hands through the redhead's hair again. He pressed his lips to the trembling ones of Ron and reached down and pulled one side of the shirt and all the buttons came undone and he threw the shirt back with his own. Ron stared bewildered. Draco just smirked. He nibbled at the other boy's neck until he felt shivers from the boy.

His attention moved from Ron's neck to Ron's pants. He reached beneath the water and undid Ron's pants. Ron just stood back stunned. Draco gave the pants a tug and the came down a bit. Ron gave Draco a little help and pulled the pants the rest of the way off. Draco reached down and pulled Ron's legs up and around his waist. Draco moved in and kissed Ron on the lips again. Ron moaned against Draco's mouth and wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and grew comfortable. Ron was almost completely relaxed when Draco reached beneath the water again and pulled on Ron's boxers, and when they didn't come down easy the first time he gave a huge jerk and ended up making Ron flip over and fall deeper into the water. Draco just laughed. "Sorry." Ron resurfaced and stared at him. Draco still had a smile on his face when he reached over and grabbed Ron's waist.

Draco bit Ron's lip. "I love you." He said against Ron's lip. He pressed his lips against the other boy's harder than he ever had before, he ran his hands down the boy's ribcage, and pushed the boy into the bath wall. Finally the kiss broke and shivers convulsed over Ron.

"You said it again." Draco smirked. "So you must **really** like me, then."

"Shut up, you're spoiling the moment." The bell rang.

"No, that's spoiling the moment." Ron grabbed his pants and remembered they were soaked. Draco picked up his wand that he'd dropped and muttered another spell and everything dried. Ron pulled on all of his clothes and turned to say goodbye to Draco, but Draco had already left. Ron smirked to himself and left the bathroom.

* * *

**AN:** Please don't hate me for not letting them going further, that would just shorten things...again. So it must be stalled. DUN DUN DUN. Much love to all of my reviewers. I lurve all of you. 


	6. Mommy Dearest

**AN:** Okay I totally apologize to everyone for this being sooooooooo late. OMG, I just didn't know what this chapter was going to be about, but I really liked writing this chapter. Like a whole lot, and it is a really long chapter, but I hope you guys like it as much as I do. So again sorry for it being so late, and thank you to all of my reviews, hopefully I didn't lose anyone. Have fun.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter rights...nothing.

* * *

It was time for another trip to Hogsmeade. Everyone was so excited, they all loved going to Hogsmeade. Last trip both Ron and Draco skipped out on going to spend time with each other, but this time they were going. Draco and Ron hadn't really spent much time with each other since their last time in the prefect bathroom. Draco was keeping the Slytherins happy by staying with them all the time and they quit going through all of his stuff. Ron had grown closer to Hermione over the past few weeks, mainly because he could talk to her about Draco.

It was the day before the trip. And everyone was in class anxiously waiting for the time to go by. Ron still hadn't told Harry about Draco, though Hermione was constantly telling him to, considering Harry was suppose to be Ron's best friend. Ron thought about it long and hard, but he never got around to actually telling Harry.

They sat in Transfiguration, all dying for the class to be over, because it was the last class of the day, and then tomorrow there wasn't any classes. Harry had fallen asleep and Ron was on the verge of it, until he felt something tap his shoulder. He looked over and there was nothing there, he looked around the room and there still wasn't anything. He looked over at Draco who smiled and tapped the table and Ron felt the tap again. "What?" Ron mouthed over at Draco.

"The Hog's Head." Ron made out. That was all Draco said before he turned away. Ron sat puzzled for a moment. 'The Hog's Head. Does he want to meet there tomorrow? Oh I wish he'd be more specific.' Ron looked over again, Draco was still looking up at McGonagall. 'Even if that is what he wants to do...WHEN?' Ron thought.

McGonagall noticed over half of the class was asleep. "Oh fine. I can't keep most of you awake, so might as well just dismiss you. Go on." She said motioning them to leave. Ron shook Harry and Harry awoke startled. Hermione gave him a disapproving look. Ron looked over at Draco and found him slowing down. Ron knew it meant he wanted him to stay after. Ron looking at Hermione, then quickly looked over at Draco and then back. Hermione looked over at Draco and saw his sluggish nature and grabbed Harry. She shoved him out of the door.

"Come on Harry it's time to go."

"What about Ron?"

"Ron's coming later." She said giving Harry a final push out the door. Everyone left.

Ron walked over to Draco, "Now what is this about The Hog's Head?" Ron leaned against the table in front of Draco. Draco looked at him. He put a hand on either side of Ron's body on the table. He stared at Ron and then moved a hand up to Ron's head. He wrapped his hand around the back of Ron's neck and gently massaged it. Draco leaned against Ron's body. He put his head on Ron's shoulder and began breathing heavily. He hoped McGonagall didn't come back into class.

"I want to meet behind the Hog's Head when we go to Hogsmeade tomorrow. Then we could spend some time in Hogsmeade together. Like if we meet at 3 and then we can go in and find a dark corner and stay for a little while together and then go back before it becomes way too suspicious." Draco said softly leaning against him.

Ron wrapped his arms around him. "I'd love to do that. I want to have butterbeer with you. It would be like...like a date?" Draco stood straight up.

"I wasn't thinking of it as a date, honestly Ron, don't take this the wrong way, but we are not dating."

"Well then what do you call us, might I ask?"

Draco paused. "I don't know, it's just..." He let go of Ron and leaned against the table next to him. "just, I wouldn't consider us "boyfriends"."

"Wouldn't or don't want to?" Draco heard the spite in Ron's voice as the words came out. "Draco you said you loved me twice and now you won't consider us boyfriends, I just don't understand you. I mean a couple of weeks ago you told me we need to take a break so you could get everyone off your back, but then later that day we made out in the prefect bathroom. You've told me you love me, but won't call me your boyfriend. Draco if you don't mind MAKE UP YOUR MIND." Ron stomped out of the classroom without another word.

Draco stood stunned. "What the bloody hell was that about? I never contradict myself." He said arrogantly to no one.

"Mr. Malfoy, what are you still doing in my class?"

Draco spun on his heels to see McGonagall standing behind her desk. "Nothing." He walked out of the classroom quickly.

"Theirs is a very peculiar relationship. I wonder why they never notice I'm still in my classroom?" She mused to herself. As watched the last reminants of Draco disappear.

Ron returned to the dormitory where Hermione and Harry were sitting in the armchairs, they were arguing about something. When the portrait hole opened the arguing stopped and Harry stared at Ron curiously. "Where have you been?"

"I walked around the castle. I needed to think." He said collapsing on the couch. "What were the two of you arguing about?"

"Oh it was nothing, Harry just kept wondering where you were and I kept having to tell him I didn't know. Of course for some reason he didn't believe me." Hermione said picking up a book and rolling her eyes at Harry.

"I think you guys are hiding something from me. I mean the two of you have grown awfully close and you are always talking about something that you quit talking about when I come near. I just want to know what it is."

"Growing close to someone isn't a crime, you know." Hermione said over her book.

"But the two of you can't stand each other sometimes and it seems as if you just forgot all about that."

"Well what do you want, for us to fight all the time and you run between him and me?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Seems like it to me."

"Hermione get off the subject, I just want to know what you are hiding from me."

"It's nothing Harry, let's go onto a different subject. Let's talk about tomorrow." Ron said trying to get the topic to something else, before his secret came out to more than one person.

They began talking about the Hogsmeade trip. But then the topic of Ron not going to the last Hogsmeade trip came up. "I forgot why you didn't go last time, Ron, why didn't you go?" Harry asked.

"I just didn't feel like going last time." Ron said sliding down in the couch more. Harry gave him a very suspicious look. "Would you quit looking at me like that. It's not as if I can't choose not to go somewhere."

"It's not like that. It's just you love going, it just wasn't like you to not want to go to Hogsmeade."

"I know, I just wasn't feeling good, so can we please just drop it?"

"Ron's right, no use in dwelling about it now, he's going tomorrow and that's all that matters."

--------------------------------

Draco sat in the library, he didn't feel like going back to the common room just yet. He stared out the window into the darkness of the night. 'I wonder if he's still going to come. I mean he seemed really upset, I'll go and stay for 10 minutes and if he's not there by then I know he's not coming, but I do...what is that?" Draco saw something flying towards the window. As it came closer he recognized it as an owl. It didn't look familiar, he figured it was for someone else, so he opened the window to let the owl in, but instead of it flying off to someone else, it plopped in Draco's lap. Draco looked down at the owl and noticed the note had his name on it. Draco removed the letter and the owl took off out the window again.

He turned over the envelope and saw the Malfoy seal on the other side, which meant it was either from his mother or from his father. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter.

_My Darling Draco, _'Why is mother writing to me?' Draco knew the who the letter was from just from the opening. He thought of just chucking it as nothing, but decided to read on anyway.

_I've recieved letters from a variety of people, saying that you've become very sullen this year, they said you don't spend as much time with your friends, and I find that very peculiar. They also wrote after the first Hogsmeade trip, that you didn't go. I know how much you love getting out of the castle so I was very confused when I read of this. I am going to be at Hogsmeade tomorrow, I'm hoping to see you and then we can talk in person about your being very secretive this year. _

_Love Your Mother_

Draco reread the letter a number of times. 'People have written my mother about me not being with my friends and not going to Hogsmeade. Who the hell do these people think they are? It's my turn to become a detective and figure out who has been writting my mother.' He reread the last line more than any other part of the letter. 'And WHY must she come to Hogsmeade tomorrow? What happens if she finds me, when I'm with Ron? I can't just not meet him, then he'll really blow up at me. I hate her. Why is she coming?' Draco stormed out of the library so angry. He didn't want to see his mother tomorrow, he wasn't sure if Ron was angry at him and going to come tomorrow, he just didn't know what he was going to do tomorrow.

-------------------------------

The morning came and everyone rushed down to the Great Hall to eat their breakfast and get ready for the trip to Hogsmeade. Ron, Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and await the food that was coming. Ron's eyes travel over to the Slytherin table where Draco stared right at him. Draco held up his hand and showed the number two to Ron while talking to another Slytherin and playing it off. Ron only assumed that was when Draco wanted to meet behind the Hog's Head, Ron turned his head to Harry, who'd been talking, but his eyes remained on Draco and he nodded his head. Draco nodded his as well and both boys' attention returned to their fellow housemates.

Finally it was time to leave for Hogsmeade and everyone hurried out to get into the carriages that were going to take them over there. The trio got into one with Neville and waited for it to move. Finally it started moving. They arrived soon after, they all got out of their carriages and everyone took off for separate places. Ron looked up at one of the clocks in the intersections. '11:15' Harry had moved closer to the window of Honeydukes and looked dreamingly at all the sweets. Ron grabbed Hermione by the arm and held her back for the moment.

"Draco wants to meet at 2 for a little while, so we can spend it at Hogsmeade together." He whispered to her, keeping his eyes on Harry the whole time.

"Okay, then we'll save Honeydukes until a little before then, since it's always so full, you could sneak out and then I can preoccupy Harry for an hour I think, but don't stay more than that. And we'll meet at The Three Broomsticks after that, okay?" She whispered back. Ron nodded and the two took off towards Harry.

"Let's not go in there just yet, because we'll eat all the sweets before we leave and we'll have to make another trip back to it. So let's go to another store first." Hermione said pulling Harry away from the Honeydukes window. "Let's go to Zonko's they always have awesome new stuff."

They entered the shop. It was full of people and as they looked around they saw many new tricks and fake things for everyone to play with. They saw the twins racking up with everything they could. They were at the counter and the trio could tell they were using all the money they could, saving some for stuff like The Three Broomsticks for later.

The trio found a few things to play with and bought them. They walked out, Ron looked up at the clock again. It had been 11:30 when they entered and it was now 12:30. "We spent an hour in there?" Ron said in amazement. "I mean I know we spend a lot of time in these shops, but I don't think we've ever spent that much time there." Hermione smiled. She looked at Ron and saw him eyeing the clock, she saw he was just dying for it to be 2.

"Let's go take a trip over to the Shrieking Shack. It'll waste time to walk over there." Hermione offered. Both boys shrugged and they started walking over. They made it to the shack and took a seat on one side of the fence.

"You know what I noticed," Harry said suddenly. "Malfoy hasn't bothered us for a LONG time." Ron and Hermione exchanged catious looks. "Haven't you guys noticed that?"

"Maybe he's taken up new targets." Hermione interjected, Ron's breathing became irregular.

"Malfoy, giving up on picking on me, us, of all people? I really doubt that."

"It's just a thought." She said giving a heavy sigh and looking at Ron.

"Maybe we should head back, I'm mean there is nothing to do here." Ron offered. Harry got up.

"That's true, considering we all know that the shack isn't haunted now." Harry began walking back towards Hogsmeade. It was a long walk back, Ron was trying to catch his breath and control it again, but found it almost impossible.

'If Harry doesn't quit asking questions mine and Draco's secret's screwed and Draco really will kill me for letting two people find out.' Ron thought as they reached the town. He looked at the clock. 1:55. 'AHHH I knew the walk was long, but holy, I didn't know it took that long.' "Let's go to Honeydukes now. I'm in the mood for sweets, and then we can go to the Three Brooksticks for some butterbeer afterwards." Ron said quickly. Hermione looked at the clock and saw why Ron was ready for Honeydukes.

"That's sounds awesome." The trio walked over to the crowded store. Sure enough it was crowded enough for Hermione to take Harry towards the back of the place and Ron to sneak back out without being noticed. He walked back out into the street and looked around for The Hog's Head. He found the place and rushed over and around the building. He saw the blonde hair he knew so well. He walked up to the boy whose attention immediately went to the moving object getting closer, when he saw that it was Ron he let out a breath.

"I thought you weren't coming, you seemed really mad at me yesterday."

"I was mad at you yesterday, I'm still mad at the fact that you can't make up your mind, but it's not enough to stop me from coming to see you." He said leaning against the wall of the place. Draco gave a rare smile and he reached over and grabbed Ron by the face and kissed him.

"Pull up your hood and let's go." The boys pulled up the hoods of their cloaks and walked in through the back entrance of the place. They found a table in the back in a dark corner. Draco knew most of the students didn't come to this one, so they were pretty safe from that, but they couldn't remove their hoods, because people could tell who they were by their features and hair colors. "I'll go get us some drinks." Draco got out of his seat and walked over to the bar. Ron sat in his corner, he knew he wasn't going to be here long. He knew he couldn't. Hermione had said an hour and that was it, so Ron knew he wasn't going to be able to push his luck. From his seat he could see a clock. Draco returned with two glasses full of butterbeer. He handed one to Ron and took his seat again.

"I got you something." Draco said rummaging in his cloak. Ron looked over curiously. He felt bad, he hadn't gotten anything for Draco. Draco apparently saw this in Ron's face. "Don't worry about it, I don't want anything. But I know how much you like chocolate, so here." Draco put a bag on the table for Ron. Ron reached over and pulled out a few things from the bag. It was a mixture of Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate Cauldrons, Choco Balls and some Cockroach Clusters. Ron looked happily at all the chocolate in his hands.

"Thank you, but I still wish I'd gotten you something. I feel bad."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just say it's to make up for me being a git lately." Ron laughed. "What's so funny?" Draco asked hastily. He hadn't been expecting Ron to laugh at him.

"I just wasn't expecting you to call yourself a git." Draco gave Ron a stern look, but the smile remained on Ron's face. Ron bit into a Choco Ball. "I love you." He said around the ball.

Draco smiled. "I love you too." Draco took a sip of his butterbeer and watched as Ron ate some of his chocolate. Suddenly he felt someone's eyes on him, he gave a cautious glance around the room but found no one looking at him. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Ron noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked swallowing some more chocolate.

"I just felt someone watching us. It felt weird, but I didn't see anyone." He said in a low voice. He gave a heavy sigh. Ron gave him a compassionate look. He looked out the window and saw it was 2:30.

"How come the time has to pass so fast when I don't want it to?" Draco smiled.

"How long are you allowed out?" He asked playfully.

"Until 3, Hermione can't keep Harry busy forever." He said. He reached out with his foot and rested it on Draco's lap. Draco didn't mind. Draco looked displeased at the mention of Ron's friends, but other than that said nothing.

The two sat in each others company in silence just giving each other looks and smiles for a little while. When Ron ran out of butterbeer, he excused himself to get more. Draco turned to look out the window. It had been a good day, he hadn't run into his mother and he got to spend a little time with Ron in Hogsmeade. He heard footsteps beside him so he thought it was Ron, but when he turned to face the person, he came into quite the surprise.

"Draco, I thought it was you sitting in this corner." There before him was his mother, standing there staring at him. She looked like she was looking for something. "So who is it that has graced your company for almost an hour? Have you found a girlfriend?" She asked almost mockingly, like she knew it wasn't true. Draco was stunned. His mouth agape. He couldn't say anything, he just hoped his mother didn't find out that it was Ron who was the one keeping him company. He saw Ron behind his mother and went to turn around, but was caught by a hand grabbing onto his hood. Narcissa turned to see just who was beneath the cloak. She scowled when she saw the flaming red hair in front of her. "DRACO MALFOY!" His mouth said in the lowest scream she could. Draco winced. "Are you going to explain...HIM?" She asked pointing at a very red Ron.

"Mother, please, don't overreact." Draco pleaded. "Not here." He looked around, they were already starting to draw a crowd.

"Fine." She pulled Ron back to his seat, where he took it reluctantly. She sat on the outside of the table and looked from a still vivid Ron to her son who was now pulling off his hood. "So?"

"I don't know what you want me to say. By your face, you already know what this is." He said pointing between himself and Ron. Ron shifted even more in his chair.

"I thought your father and I raised you better than this." She pointed at the redhead and he gave her a very angry look, she disregarded it. "I never would've expected you to go out with a Weasley. I mean I would understand if it was a Slytherin boy, but not only are you dating a Gryffindor, it's a Weasley." Ron's look became even more angered. "You are so much better than he is." Ron was furious by now. Draco gave him a look that said to calm down but Ron was finding that very hard to do.

"Mother, quit saying stuff like that. I realize that it's very unlike me, and very unlike our family, for me to even consider dating a Weasley but Ron's really different than what we've thought, you just have to get to know him."

"Get to know him? Get to know him? You expect your father and I to get to know the spawn of the man that loves mudbloods, that raids our house every other week, I don't think so." Ron was about to say something, but Draco shot him an angered look, that told Ron to shut up. Ron leaned against his chair, he was fuming.

"Mother, you don't have to like his father, but have you ever thought Ron might not be like his father?" Draco suggested. Narcissa stared at her son suspiciously. She looked over at the fuming Ron, who looked out the window trying to avoid her gaze.

"Fine, you want me to give him a shot, then he can come over during the holiday and meet your father at the same time." Ron looked over at Draco scared and paled.

"Mother I don't think his family is going to let him come for holidays." Narcissa gave a wicked smile.

She turned to Ron. "Your family doesn't know either do they?" Ron shook his head. "That's what I thought. Well then, I'll just have to contact Molly Weasley and discuss this with her." Ron blanched even more. Draco had never seen him so pale. Narcissa got out of her seat, she leaned down and kissed Draco on the head and then gave a disgusted look at Ron and left.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked frantically.

"There's nothing we can do other than wait for what our parents come up with." Draco said completely slumping in his chair. Ron shifted and shot a glance out the window at the clock.

"Oh shit. It's 3:30, I've got to go." Ron grabbed the bag of chocolate and left without another word.

* * *

**AN:** OH NO. Whatever will the parentscome up with? How will Mrs. Weasley take the news? GAH. 


	7. The Decision

**AN:** Well the update was late, but I didn't know what was going to happen, so yeah this chapter is long, not as long as last chapter, or the chapters coming, but yeah, it's longer than most of the other chapters. Lucius Malfoy loses his composure in this chapter...ooohhh. So yeah on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter. I own nothing of the great story, but I do own this fanfiction, it is completely mine.

* * *

Ron ran into the Three Broomsticks and looked around for Hermione or Harry, he was panting from running as fast as possible. He spotted his friends in a corner, Hermione was trying to get Harry to calm down about something. Ron ran over to the table all thought out of his mind except of what was Narcissa Malfoy going to tell his mother. 

"We were caught." He said exasperated. He didn't care if Harry was there or not. Hermine stared bewildered. Harry went to ask questions, but was interrupted.

"By who?" Hermione asked quickly.

"His mother." He sat in a chair. "She's going to tell my mother." He said.

"What?" Hermione was stunned.

"We were sitting in our corner and all of a sudden she came up and screamed at him and she insulted me, while he tried to convince her otherwise and she said fin I could come over for the holidays and talk with his parents at once, and when he said he doubts that I could she knew that my parents didn't know either and she said she'd contact my mother. What am I going to do?"

"I don't mean to intrude, but...WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Ron and Hermione looked over at Harry. Ron finally realized it was tme to tell Harry, there really was no way hiding it now.

"Harry, please don't get upset, but, well, um..." Ron began stuttering and looked at Hermione for help.

"Ron's been seeing Draco for months now." She said blatantly. Ron stared at her stunned.

"Did you have to be **THAT** foward?" Ron asked.

"Well you were just going to beat around the bush and probably make him even more confused."

"I was not. I just wasn't going to say it so **BLUNTLY!**"

"SHUT UP, both of you." Harry finally said. Ron gulped and looked over at his friend. "You mean to tell me that you have been dating our worst enemy for the past few months?" Harry asked. His face full of shock. Ron nodded. "What are you thinking?"

"Harry, he's not like what you've seen. He's different." Ron pleaded.

"No he's not different. He's probably just using you for entertainment with his friends."

"He wouldn't have stuck up for me in front of his mother if he was using me for entertainment."

"But...but..." Harry just sat there trying to think of something to say to that, but couldn't think of anything.

"See Harry. I know this is a hard thing to accept, but, please, I do love him."

"What!" Harry stared at Ron in amazement. "What did you say?"

"Harry, I do. I can't help it and hell I'm still not real sure how this even started, but I did fall for him. Please be accepting."

"I will, just give me a year or so."

"Oh Harry quit being so stupid."

"Hermione, think about it, he has terrorized us for years and all of a sudden he begins to be nice to Ron and they start dating and all is forgiven? It doesn't work like that."

"Harry! Ron is your friend, your best friend, you should be happy for him."

"I am happy that Ron has someone, but why must it be HIM, of all people?"

"Harry, I'm not going to fight you anymore about this, but do consider Ron's feelings." Hermione grabbed her stuff and grabbed Ron and they walked out of the Three Broomsticks. Harry slumped in the chair, he reached out and picked up the bag Ron left. A small piece of paper fell out. Harry picked it up and read what it said.

_Ron,_

_I know this has been hard for you. I've gotten mad at you for letting Hermione find out, but I apologize because I know you couldn't help it. I wanted to tell you that I'm not mad and I'm trying to figure out just what is going on me, but if it makes you feel better I would consider us dating. I do love you and I hope you realize that. I got you this gift. I hope you like it._

_Love Draco_

Harry slumped further in his chair, now he really felt bad. He'd just berated his best friend over something stupid. He got out of his chair and went to find Hermione and Ron and apologize. He now knew just where Ron had been going for so long and why Draco had quit bothering all them. He wondered how upset Draco would be if he found out that he, Harry, knew. He didn't want to get Ron into more trouble with Draco, although Draco topped Ron, because Draco's mother found out instead of his friends. Harry walked along the street looking for his friends. He still had Ron's bag in his pocket. He found them in Honeydukes, knowing Ron hadn't stayed the first time. Harry opened the door and walked into the sweetshop again. He walked over to the two and tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"Here." He handed the bag to Ron. Ron looked nervously at Harry as he took the bag. "I'm sorry for the way I acted back there. I read the note and I realized just how much he does care for you."

"Wait, there's a note?" Ron looked through the bag and found the piece of paper. He tightened the bag again and read the note. He blushed a vivid red, Harry figured it was because he'd read the note too. Ron looked up at Harry and blushed more.

"Sorry." Harry said. "I didn't know what it was."

"It's okay, just wished I would've read it first." Ron replied. He and Harry smiled.

"So can I read?" Hermione asked beside him. Ron looked over at her. "What? I've supported you through out this whole thing and he got to read it. Why can't I?" Ron shrugged, he handed over the paper to Hermione. She let out a soft sigh and said "Awe." When she was done. She looked over at the boys. "It's just so sweet. Don't look at me like that." Ron snatched the paper back.

"I'm ready to go home." Ron took out another Choco Ball from his bag. The trio walked out of the shop. They walked down the street back towards the carriages. As they passed by the Owl Post, they saw Narcissa Malfoy walking out. She looked over at the three, stuck up her nose and walked off. Ron gave a shudder. "I don't like her telling my mother."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't think your mother is going to be angry." Harry offered.

"It's not her I'm worried about, it's my dad."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"My dad absolutely hates Malfoy's father."

"But your dad loves you."

"Yes, but it's going to take some time for him. No matter what I say about Draco."

They rounded a corner and saw everyone else waiting for their carriage to take them back. Ron looked around him. He saw Draco a few people ahead of them. Ron saw Draco's mother walk over to him.

"Now, Draco I will be waiting for a response from his mother, then I will send you a note and it will tell you what we have decided. I'll see you soon." She kissed his head and walked away. Draco turned around and saw Ron. He gave him a weak smile. Ron returned the small smile.

They loaded the carriages and took off towards Hogwarts.

------------------------------

Narcissa appeared in front of Malfoy Manor. She was still fuming from seeing Draco, her darling son, with that horrible mudblood loving Weasley. She walked in to find her husband on his way out.

"Honey, I need to tell you something before you leave." Lucius looked over at her, then went to grab his coat. He put it on and walked towards the door. "Draco has been dating Ronald Weasley." Lucius had opened the door, but after his wife's news he slammed the door shut and faced his wife.

"What did you say?" He demanded.

"Our son has been dating Arthur Weasley's son, Ron."

"What the hell is he thinking?" Lucius took off his jacket. "I'm writing to Fudge that I'm staying here for a while. I'll be back." Lucius took off towards the back of the mansion. Narcissa stood at the door she heard a door click saying it was locked. Then without warning she heard her husband scream at the top of his lungs. She heard the door open again and she heard him walk further into the mansion.

A few minutes later Lucius returned. "Now. Draco has been dating a Weasley?" He asked calmly.

"Yes." Narcissa answered.

"What the hell? Does he not care about the Malfoy line? Hell does hi not care that it's Arthur Weasley's **SON**?"

"He says that he's different."

"He is no different than his father. Does Draco not see that?"

"I wrote to his mother, she will write back and then we will discuss what's going to happen, since I invited Ronald for the holidays, to see just how different he is."

"What? NO Weasley will step foot in this house. I need to knock some sense into our son is all." Lucius paused. "I think I'll make a visit to Hogwarts." Lucius opened the door. An owl flew in at that moment.

"Apparently the Weasley's have answered my letter." The owl flew to Narcissa's hands. She opened the note. "Mrs. Weasley will be here soon. Apparently Mr. Weasley is still at work." She looked over at her husband. "Might as well stay here." Lucius grunted and closed the door.

They went and sat in the living room and waited for Mrs. Weasley. A few minutes later a knock came. Narcissa opened the door to see the plump redhead ont he other side. Mrs. Weasley smiled. Narcissa just stared at her. She moved out of the way and let the woman enter. Molly walked through the doorway. Lucius shifted in his chair, he didn't want a Weasley in his house.

"Arthur will be here in a little while." She said taking a seat. She looked around at the huge living room. It was bigger than her kitchen and living room combined.

"Draco is just being stupid right now, there is nothing to discuss." He said angrily.

"I don't think it has anything to do with them being stupid, they may genuinely like each other." Molly said softly.

"They are both boys." Lucius spat back.

"They are also both purebloods, I figure if anything you'd be happy about that." She responded.

"I don't care...Well I do care that Draco's seeing a pureblood like he's suppose to, but I'm never going to have a grandson. The Malfoy line ends here, with him."

"It would be about time." The three jumped at the entrance of a new voice. They turned to see Mr. Weasley standing in the threshold. "The door was open so I just came in."

"How considerate of you." Lucius remarked.

"Look, none of us like each other but our kids do, so they are the ones we need to think of, not ourselves." Arthur said from his spot. Molly motioned for him to sit next to her, but Arthur wanted no part of the Malfoy's place.

"They are not going out, I refuse to have my son go out with yours. Hell I won't even let him go out with a boy, the Malfoy's will live on forever." Lucius insisted.

"Sooner or later you will have a girl in your family and then the Malfoy's will end there, why not just make it an early death of the name." Arthur said staring at Lucius with pure hatred.

"I never knew you were hateful, it is very out of character for you." He paused. "Or are you just spiteful that my name means something."

"Your name strikes fear in others nothing more, it holds no significant value, once your money is gone, or once we finally catch you working for You-Know-Who, your name will mean absolutely nothing."

Both men stared at each other. Finally Narcissa spoke. "How about the boys split the holidays between the two families and we will decide just how bad the boys are together." She offered.

"Sounds fine, but who gets them first?" Molly answered.

"We can always do what the muggles do and flip a coin."

"Seems fair."

Narcissa walked over to the table and found a galleon. The Malfoy's called heads and the Weasley's got tails. The winner got the kids first. Narcissa flipped the galleon and all four watched in turn over in the air and waited for it to land. It landed on heads, so the Malfoy's won. Narcissa got up from her seat. "I'm going to write Draco, since the holidays start the day after tomorrow." She walked to the back of the house.

"There is nothing left to talk of Molly, Draco and Ron will come to the Burrow the day after Christmas and that's it. Let us go." He said motioning for his wife. Molly stood. Lucius watched the two leave. He never wanted them in his home again. He would just have to deal with their son and make it impossible for their son to pass his test. Narcissa returned just as the Weasley's left.

"Well that's done, now you can go to work."

"Fine. I'll be home later." He stood and got his coat from the closet and left without another word. He was beyond angry.

---------------------------

Draco sat in the Slytherin Common Room, he waited for his mother's answer. He wasn't sure just what was going to happen, he was quite nervous about his father. His father's reaction was going to be bad, he was afraid of presenting Ron to him, and he was afraid of just how his father was going to be while Ron was there. Draco stared at the fireplace. There wasn't a fire, because Draco was waiting for an owl and he didn't want it to burn. Finally something flew down at him. Something dropped in Draco's lap and then the bird was up and out of the fireplace. Draco opened the note.

_The two of you are splitting your holidays, you and Ronald will be here at Malfoy Manor for the first part and then at his house for the second. See you in a couple of days._

Draco stared at the note. His fear came back of how his father was reacting to all of this and how he was going to react when the two of them showed up at Malfoy Manor. He'd tell Ron tomorrow what was going on. He slumped on the couch and rested his eyes. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

**AN:** Oh dear, Ron in Malfoy Manor for a week with Lucius Malfoy giving him a "test". What ever will happen...any ideas? I need some. 


	8. Holidays with the Malfoys Pt 1

**AN:** OMG, I really do need to try and update sooner, but for some reason I couldn't get a train of thought for this chapter if my life depended on it. So I really do apologize to everyone who reads this, and I'm going to try and be better, but stupid life got in the way and writer's block. So anyway, as you can tell by the title the holidays will come in sections/parts, whatever you want to call them. Yeah, on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter sadly, I just write for the entertainment of Harry Potter.

* * *

The holidays came and all the students stood in Hogsmeade waiting for the express train, Harry was going to the Burrow for the holidays. Draco was ahead of the Trio with his friends, who still didn't know. The train arrived and the students all got on the train. The Trio found a compartment to sit in. As they sat down Hermione noticed jus how pale Ron was.

"Ron, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I have to go to Malfoy Manor for a week and have Lucius Malfoy drill me on how I'm not good enough or crap like that. I don't want to have to do that." Ron pulled his knees up. "Honestly, he scares me."

"Why? How? He's not scary." Harry said.

"He has power over Draco. He could make this all end. And I don't want our relationship to end." He responded almost in tears.

"Awe Ron." Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "I don't think Draco will leave you, no matter what his father says. He's not that cruel." She said.

The door opened and the lady with the cart had come by. Harry bought a lot of candy and chocolate, the three of them snacked for a little while Ron forgot about his worries of Mr. Malfoy. Once all the candy was gone Ron went back to worrying.

"Ron, why don't you sleep? It'll take away some worry." Hermione suggested. Ron nodded and stretched across his side of the compartment.

A few hours later Ron woke up to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes and met a pair of icy gray ones. He was startled at first, but once he regained control he sat up and looked around. The train was stopped. Hemione and Harry were still in the compartment.

"Almost everyone has left, so come on." Draco said. Ron sat up and stared at Draco for a moment. He looked behind Draco at Harry and Hermione. They smiled and looked at each other, then left Ron and Draco in the compartment alone. Ron reached up and wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled the other boy close.

Draco wrapped an arm around Ron. "Don't worry. I won't let my father eat you." He felt Ron laugh and pulled the younger boy away from him. "Ready?" Ron nodded. Draco grabbed his hand and pulled him up, then he reached up and pulled Ron's trunk down.

Finally they left the train. When they got off they saw it was only the Malfoys and the Weasleys left. Ron gave a look over at his siblings, all of them stood stunned staring at their brother. Mrs. Weasley walked over to Ron.

"Alright now, Ron you'll return to the Burrow the day after Christmas," She paused. "I'd tell you to be good, but I really don't care what you do, just don't get yourself killed." Ron paled.

"Mrs. Weasley, I wouldn't allow that to happen." Molly looked over at Draco. She saw his sincerity.

"Alright off with you. I'll see you soon." Draco pulled Ron by the hand over to his parents, who stood staring at the young redhead hatefully. Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"Let's go you two." Narcissa said coldly. The boys followed her and Lucius followed soon after. They got outside of the station and Ron saw a black car with a driver waiting.

"I can't wait until you can apparate." Ron heard Narcissa say to Draco. The door to the car opened, Ron felt Draco push him through. He scooted to the other side of the car. Draco got in after him. Draco looked over at Ron and saw him shaking. He grabbed Ron's hand and ran his fingers over Ron's hand to calm him. Ron looked over at Draco and gave a weak smile. He saw the Malfoys get into the car, and Ron quickly looked away out the window. Draco wrapped an arm behind Ron's back and held him so that Ron knew Draco was there and not leaving.

Finally they reached Malfoy Manor, Ron stood in awe outside of the car. "I realize you don't see this everyday but we need to get inside." Lucius snapped at Ron. Draco shot and evil look at his father. "Don't look at me like that Draco." Lucius walked into the house. Draco looked over to find Ron looking at the ground.

"Please don't let him get to you. Besides I've said worse to you in the past." Ron gave a small laugh.

"I just can't help it."

"I know." Draco grabbed Ron by the chin and made him look at him. He smiled at his nervous redhead. He bent down and kissed him softly. "Come on."

They walked into the mansion; the sweet smell of food filled the room. It was time to eat. Draco pulled Ron into the dining room. Draco pulled out a chair and Ron sat in it. Draco sat next to him. Narcissa and Lucius sat at opposite ends of the table. Small little house elves came in and placed the food in front of them. Ron looked cautiously at Draco. Draco motioned for him to eat.

Ron picked up his fork and poked a piece of meat. He felt someone's eyes on him. Slowly he looked up. Draco was looked at the wall trying to figure out the new picture, Narcissa was talking with a house elf, so that left only one person. Ron'e eyes flashed to the end of the table and saw Lucius staring at him coldly. Ron gave a shudder and quickly looked back at his food. The house elf left and Narcissa turned back to the table.

After ten minutes of silence, the dinner plates were taken away and replaced by dessert dishes. Ron received a big chunk of chocolate cake covered in whip cream and drenched in hot fudge. There was chocolate ice cream on the side of the plate. Ron looked over at Draco. "I told them you like chocolate." He said smiling. Ron smiled at Draco, but the smile faded when Ron's gaze met with Lucius.

Once dessert finished everyone was about to leave, Draco was talking to Ron and Narcissa was at the door, but Lucius remained sitting. "Weasley, stay." Ron looked over at Draco shaking. Draco went to sit back down. "Draco, leave." Draco gave an angry look at his father, but when his father didn't give in he stomped over to Ron.

"Don't worry, I'll be just outside. Scream if he gets out his wand." Draco whispered before he stomped the rest of the way out of the room. Narcissa, who stopped at the door, looked at her husband, he gave her a wave of his hand and she left. His attention returned to Ron, he motioned for the young boy to take the seat Narcissa had been sitting in. Ron moved slowly towards the seat. Lucius sat still in the chair at the end with his fingers intertwined and his chin on top of his hands. He stared at Ron with pure hatred. He reached down and picked up his cane and put it on the table. He gave it a hard push and slid it across the table. It stopped in front of Ron; Ron looked at the cane and then up at Lucius.

"My wand is in there. Just so you don't think I'd use it on you I'm putting it in your possession for now." Ron gave another look at the cane. He was terrified about what was to come. "I just want to ask you a few questions." Lucius put his hands down. "How long have the two of you been dating?"

Ron stared at the older man trying to recall just how long it had been. He remembered it had started at the end of last year and wrote to each other over summer and up until now. "8 months or so."

"You don't know exactly?"

"8 and a half months."

"That's a good chunk of time." Ron nodded. It was almost a year and he still didn't know why Draco had kissed him that day in the corridor. "Who started this…thing?" Lucius made a motion referring to him and Draco.

"Draco."

"Why?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did he start it?"

"I'm not real sure why."

"Then why should I believe you when you say my son started this?" Ron sat stunned. Lucius smirked. His smirk resembled Draco's so much it sent a chill over Ron.

"I guess I don't have any evidence of it that I could show you, but I know I'm saying the truth and that's all that matters." Ron said slowly. Lucius' smirk faded and Ron wished he hadn't said anything.

"All that **should** matter to you should be my acceptance." Ron sat at the end of the table staring at Lucius. He was trapped. "Now, do you love him?"

"Yes sir."

"Really?" Lucius said sarcastically. "See I think you are too young to know love and what it feels like." Ron shifted in his chair.

"I believe that I'm old enough to know what love is and how it feels."

"Then please do tell me what you think love is." Lucius leaned back in his chair and waited for Ron to speak.

"Well when you can't stop thinking about someone and you get butterflies when you're around them, being true to them."

"That's nothing more than puppy love."

"I don't think so."

"Well I know so." Ron opened his mouth to retort but he saw the look in Lucius' eyes and closed his mouth. "Now, although I'm sure I don't want to this answer, but, how far have the two of you actually gone?"

"We haven't gone any further than kissing."

"That's a good thing. Here's something that has been bothering me." Ron waited for the man to continue. "Where did the two of you go to be together where no one would see you? As I well know that there is barely anywhere to be in private in that school."

"I would rather not say." Ron said quietly.

"Why not?" Lucius' voice was tight and very angered.

Ron paused contemplating on how to say it. "Well, I know if I tell you, you will make sure that the places are heavily watched and then Draco and I will have no privacy."

Lucius jumped out of his chair so fast that the chair fell over and the table moved. Ron looked terrified; he paled so quickly. The doors to the living room flung open. Draco ran inside.

"I think that's enough for tonight." He said to his father as he grabbed Ron and pulled him out of the room. Outside of the dining room Draco stopped, the doors closed. "You okay?" Ron was shaking; he looked up at Draco and flung his arms around the boy. Draco slipped an arm around the younger boy. "It's okay. Don't worry about it, I'm here." He felt Ron crying. "Come on." Draco pulled Ron down the hall then up the stairs and down another hall. Draco opened a door and they walked inside. He let go of Ron for a moment. Ron opened his eyes and saw they were in a bedroom.

"Where are we?" Ron asked, his voice shaking.

"My room." Draco answered. He was busy pulling the sheets down on his bed. "Come here." Ron moved towards the bed. Ron saw two pairs of silk pajamas on the bed. Draco reached over and pulled Ron's shirt over his head. He unbuttoned the boy's pants and pulled them down around his ankles. Ron stood and watched Draco closely, as he was stripped. Draco got Ron's pants off and turned around and picked up a pair of black silk pants. Ron raised his foot and one leg of the pants was put on then he did the same with the other. Draco pulled the pants up. Draco stood and looked at Ron. Ron wasn't shaking anymore. Draco smiled and pressed his lips to Ron's and wrapped his arms around Ron's lover body. They parted.

Ron stared at Draco. He reached over and pushed the boy onto the bed. Draco stayed where he was on the bed. Ron climbed onto the bed and straddled Draco. He leaned down and kissed Draco roughly. Draco grabbed Ron's hair and ran his fingers through the soft red hair. He ran the other hand over Ron's bare back. Ron reached beneath him and ran his hands under Draco's shirt. Draco's hand began playing with the hem of the pajama bottoms. Ron reached down and pulled Draco's shirt off. The kiss broke again. Ron sat up on Draco's stomach.

Draco stared up at Ron. He didn't mind if the boy was on top of him for the moment. He saw Ron looking at him peculiarly. Finally Ron laid down. He kissed Draco's cheek. "Tell me why you kissed me that day." Draco stiffened. He hadn't been expecting Ron to ever ask about it again.

"Did my father ask you this?"

"That doesn't matter, I want to know."

"Fine. I'd been having some…erotic dreams and for the longest time I didn't know who it was that was taking over my dreams. Then I was given clues throughout them and finally it came to me. I found out it was you." He paused. "Then I wanted to test and see if it was just as good in real life as it was in my dreams." Ron sat up and looked at him. "Don't worry your kisses are much better."

Draco looked at the boy intensely. He saw Ron wanted to say something but couldn't put the words together. "Did you ever…ever ya know in your dreams?" Draco looked at the boy puzzled. "Ya know…" Ron was playing with his hands and blushing. Draco figured out what he was trying to say. He smiled deviously at the redhead. In one swift movement Ron found himself flat on the bed with Draco on top of him. He leaned down close to Ron.

"No, I was saving that for you." Draco whispered. Draco pressed his mouth to Ron's. Draco put his weight on Ron causing Ron to moan softly. Ron's hands went down to Draco's hips. Draco started moving slowly against Ron. His hands went on either side of Ron's head and held himself up. Ron moved on of his hands into Draco's disheveled hair. As they broke Draco stared at Ron. He wanted to continue, but he wasn't sure if Ron wanted him to continue. Ron opened his eyes and looked into Draco's eyes.

"I'm fine." Draco nodded. He continued to kiss Ron all over. Ron fumbled with the button on Draco's pants. Draco's soft kisses kept Ron in comfort. Draco sat up and pulled Ron's pants back off. Ron gave a chuckle at the fact the pants stayed on for a total of five minutes. Ron laid beneath Draco in only his boxers, part of him was really afraid that someone was going to walk in on them, the other part thought it exciting they were like this in Draco's parents house. Draco smiled at his young redhead. It was about to be the best night either had lived.

--------------------------

The next morning Ron woke up with Draco's arm draped over his bare chest. He turned over in bed and looked at Draco's peaceful face. He scooted closer to Draco. Draco's arm tightened around Ron. He pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco's eyes fluttered open and looked at the boy in his arms and smiled.

Their moment of peace was broken when the door opened. The boys separated and covered themselves quickly with the cover. Draco looked over Ron's body and saw it was a house elf. "Get out!" Draco screamed.

The house elf ran out of the room and the door closed behind him. "You didn't have to yell at him you know?" Ron said coming out of the covers again.

"Oh well. Come on, get dressed before my parents come in."

"Fine." Ron grumbled. Slowly they got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as possible. Draco motioned for them to leave the room, Ron walked out first. Draco gave a look back at his bed and smiled. He closed the door and walked down to breakfast.

* * *

**AN:** Oh dear, what a night for our favorite boys. Must stay tuned to find out if anyone ever finds out and what the hell is Lucius going to ask next... 


	9. Holidays with the Malfoys Pt 2

**AN:** I don't know if you noticed but I changed the summary, just because I was realizing that my old summary wasn't pertaining to the story now. So I couldn't really think of a new summary. but hope it's okay. Okay here's the second part of the holidays with our ever delightful Malfoys. I don't think I really have much else to say about this chapter, not just yet anyway. Well I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I'm just a fan that enjoys make my own storyline from J.K. Rowling's amazing one.

* * *

Ron walked into the dining room and saw a house elf speaking with Lucius, he paused and looked back at Draco who was looking at the scene as well. Draco gulped and looked back at Ron. He shrugged and pushed the other boy through the door. The boys sat down with Draco next to Lucius and Ron next to Narcissa. Lucius looked over at the boys coldly. Draco did his best not to look at his father. Ron looked at the plate of food in front of him without looking up. 

"Draco, you and I are making a trip to Knockturn Alley today." Lucius said as his plate of food was set in front of him. Draco looked over at his father puzzled.

"Why?"

"You'll find out later." His father said without looking at him. Instead Lucius' gaze was on Ron.

"Well then, can Ron come?"

"No." Was all Lucius said for a moment, then with a long breath he spoke again. "Your mother wishes to speak with him." Draco and Ron both looked over at Narcissa.

"Not when I'm not here." Draco said stiffly. He didn't want Ron left with either of his parents when he wasn't there.

"Draco, you don't have a say in the matter, besides I can't kill him or we'll be in trouble with the Ministry.I just want to talk with him, it's not a crime." Ron took a deep breath as Narcissa finished. He turned to Draco.

"It's fine, Draco." Ron said, Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Ron shook his head and Draco stopped.

"Fine." Draco slouched in his chair and began playing with his food.

The rest of breakfast the air was full of tension. Draco sulked in his chair and picked at his food. Lucius ate in silence staring coldly at the young redhead. Ron stared at his plate trying to not meet the eyes that stared at him. And Narcissa stared at the three boys around her, not saying a word, but eating quietly at her end of the table.

When breakfast ended everyone was relieved. No one wanted to spend any more time in that room. Draco and Ron went up to Draco's room, so that Draco could get ready and tell Ron what to expect from his mother etc. They entered the room, Ron noticed that the bed was already made and with new sheets. Draco saw his reaction. "Yeah, they do all of that while we're at breakfast. Sit." Ron sat on the bed and watched Draco pace back and forth. "I don't know what my mother could possibly want with you." Ron collapsed against the bed, he was ready to listen to Draco's rants. "It just makes no sense. I swear, what is there that my father hasn't already asked you that she needs to know." Draco was throwing his hands in the air and paced back and forth until Ron got too dizzy and rolled over. Draco glared at him. "Don't you ignore me." Draco jumped on his bed and crawled on top of Ron. Draco began tickling Ron beneath him. "I told you not to ignore me." Ron was laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe. Slowly Ron rolled back onto his back and found himself pinned to the bed by Draco. Ron's laughs ceased finally and he wrapped his legs around Draco's waist.

"Don't worry about it. I told you it was fine. I'll still be alive when you get back. Now please would you chill out." Ron reached and kissed Draco. "Now please."

"Separate NOW!" Draco turned around to see his father standing in the doorway. Ron's legs dropped to the ground and Draco let go of Ron's wrists and stood up. Ron sat up on the bed and faced the older blonde in the threshold. "We're leaving in 5 minutes, hurry up Draco." He turned his attention to Ron. "And Narcissa wishes to see you in the parlor now." Ron nodded and got up to walk out. Lucius blocked Ron's path at the door with his arm. "Oh and don't think I don't know about the two of you last night. It's no big secret." He put his arm down and Ron stayed put. "Of course the house elf told me this morning, but if you forgot the layout of your own home Draco, I sleep two rooms over." A pink tint rose in Draco's cheeks. Lucius looked over at Ron. "Go." Ron ran out of the room. "3 minutes." He said to Draco and then turned and left.

Draco sat on the bed for a few moments then walked out. He was going to make a stop by the parlor and say bye to Ron and sorry. He walked down the stairs and stopped at the parlor door to see if he could hear anything, but no sound came out. "Draco, come on in." It was his mother's voice, he pushed open the door and saw Ron sitting in one of the chairs and his mother sitting across from him. He saw Ron was a pale shade of red.

"I'll only be a minute." Narcissa nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have thought things out more, but I don't know I just couldn't help it." His voice was in a whisper but he was sure that his mother could still here them. "I'll be back as soon as possible and talk about this. Okay?" Ron nodded. Draco pressed his lips to Ron's softly and turned to leave.

Ron sat in the chair quietly, Narcissa hadn't said anything since he got there and wasn't saying anything now. Her attention was on the fire in the fireplace, after another minute in silence she turned her attention to Ron. "I'm assuming my husband has already called you two on last night?" Ron nodded. "Please be respectful and answer me, don't just shake or nod your head."

"Sorry, yes ma'am he did."

"Most of the things I wish to know my husband has already asked you and then told me, but there are always new things to be asked isn't there." Ron wasn't sure if this was a rhetorical question or not. He stayed quiet and was happy when Narcissa continued talking. "Draco is young and honestly I believe he has yet to figure out what he wants, I mean afterall he could have any girl in the wizarding world, but he chose you." Ron grunted softly. "Don't tell me you really believe that you're what Draco wants for the rest of his life."

"You know I am a real person, it's not like I'm some object that Draco keeps for play."

"That's just it, you are some thing for Draco to play with, nothing more." Ron's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not a THING."

"I don't care. All you are, is a Weasley that doesn't deserve to be in Malfoy Manor if he gave up everything he owned. Of course that wouldn't be much, now would it?" Ron's face was burning. "I don't know what you're getting so angry about, I'm just speaking the truth." Ron stood up and stared down at the seated Mrs. Malfoy. "Quite the temper."

"Would both of you just shut up about my family! I have done nothing to either of you and you still think that you can harass me like I'm not going to say anything! I love Draco and Draco loves me, so the two of you need to get that through you thick skulls and quit trying to break us up!" Ron stomped out of the parlor; leaving Narcissa staring at the door where he'd just left. She hadn't been expecting Ron to explode...hell she wasn't expecting him to say anything.

------------------------------

Meanwhile Draco and Lucius just arrived in Diagon Alley. Draco was still confused in why they were going to Knockturn Alley and why Ron wasn't allowed to come. They walked down the Alley, Draco was looking in and out of random shops. Finally they reached Knockturn Alley and turned down to the darker alley where Draco window shopped.

"So why are we here?"

"To buy your mother a present."

"So why couldn't Ron come?"

"I told you, your mother wanted to talk to him."

"About what? You drilled him for an hour yesterday."

"How would I know, your mother has a mind of her own." Draco glared at his father. He didn't believe that his father didn't know what his mother wanted to talk about. They told each other practically anything. They stopped at Borgin and Burkes. Once inside Draco occupied himself by looking at different things around the store. Of course he remembered not to touch anything, practically everything in the store could potentially kill him. His father looked at the other side of the store that included jewelry. Mr. Borgin came out of the office and saw Draco looking over some of things, so he walked over to Lucius.

"It's always good to see you in my shop, Mr. Malfoy." Lucius acknowledged Mr. Borgin's exsistence then looked back over at a pendant he was looking at. "Is there anything you would like to see closer?"

"No, but I would like to buy that pendant." Lucius pointed inside a glass case to a long silver chain, with a black pendant at the end in the shape of diamond.

"Great choice. Is this for the Mrs.?" Lucius nodded. Mr. Borgin packaged the pendant and gave it to Lucius.

"Let's go Draco." Draco came out of his trance and joined his father outside the shop.

"Father, can we go through some shops in Diagon Alley while we're here?" Draco asked as they stepped into the fresh air again.

"Why?"

"I want to buy something for Ron." Lucius stared down at his son. Draco didn't notice the stare, he was busy looking at one of the shops.

"I guess, just make it quick." Draco raced off to the Quidditch store to buy Ron a gift. Draco walked in and headed towards the back of the store. He wasn't real sure what he was going to buy Ron. According to Ron it seemed as if he had anything and everything associated with the Chudley Cannons. He walked around the shop looking in and out of stuff, but anything worthy of Ron he had already.

Draco walked back out of the shop and saw his father talking to someone on the other side of the street. It seemed like both men were out of place in the street. Draco shrugged walked over to his father motioned he was going to another store and left. Lucius nodded. Draco walked down the alley and looked for a new shop to go in. Finally Draco spotted a shop that had an assortment of things. He walked in and saw something that was just perfect for Ron. It was a brand new chess set, amazingly it was a new line of chess sets that included themes. Draco found a Quidditch version and picked it up and took it to the clerk. Draco paid for the gift and walked back out into Diagon Alley and went to find his father.

Lucius was still talking to the same man he'd been talking to earlier, so it wasn't hard for Draco to find him. When Draco arrived by his side with the gift in hand, Lucius said goodbye to the man and turned to Draco. "Ready?" Draco nodded. Lucius took Draco by the hand and they apparated out of the alley.

When they arrived back at Malfoy Manor Draco ran into the house and went straight up to his room to see how things went between Ron and his mother. Lucius sauntered into the house after him.

Draco opened the door to his room to find Ron face down on the bed. He quickly hid the chess set in a drawer of his desk and went over to his bed. When he sat down Ron didn't move Draco took a closer look at the boy on his bed. He leaned down and heard Ron snoring. He smiled and then shook his boyfriend. He heard Ron groan. Slowly Ron turned over on his back and stared up at Draco. "Why'd you wake me?"

"Because I'm home, why the hell not?" Ron turned over on his side. Draco rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"I screamed at your mother. That's about all I remember anymore."

"You did what!"

"She was mocking me and my family again, I couldn't help it." Draco collapsed face first on his bed.

"Do you know what you've done?" He asked against the pillow.

"Unfortunately, yes." Both boys groaned and stayed in the bed.

------------------------

Lucius walked into the parlor. He saw Narcissa still sitting in the same spot he'd left her in. She was staring into the fire with a sullen look on her face. He walked around her chair and sat in the chair across from her. The moment he sat down a small house elf came in and gave him a cup of hot tea, then left again. Lucius got comfortable in his chair and sipped his tea. He waited for Narcissa to speak about what had gotten her so uptight. By the look on her face, Lucius knew that the conversation with Ron didn't go well.

"He yelled at me." Lucius chocked on his tea when he heard what his wife had said.

"What?"

"He yelled at me, said I didn't know anything and we needed to quit harassing him." She stood up from her chair. Lucius was now trying to get the tea off of his cloak with a hankerchief.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see when dinner is." She said closing the door.

"That Weasley boy doesn't know what's good for him." Lucius said finishing his tea. "But he's about to."

--------------------------

A few hours past and dinner was finally ready. Everyone sat down, Ron normally wouldn't mind sitting next to Narcissa but after this afternoon he wasn't real sure if he wanted to sit at the table period. The tension was so high even Draco was tense. No one said anything all through dinner. They finished dinner and for once dessert didn't follow. No one really wanted it, they just wanted to get out of the room.

"Weasley, I wish to speak with you in my study, in five minutes." Lucius said to the boys on their way out of the room. Ron shuddered but nodded his head in compliance. Draco looked over at Ron. Ron was busy taking in deep breaths.

"I'll show where his study is." Draco said grabbing Ron's wrist. "I'll sit outside and listen just in case you need help or something." It took three minutes to find the study in the big mansion. Ron wasn't real sure if he'd ever find his way around this mansion. "Go ahead in, I don't know how much time it's been, but you don't want to be late, Father like promptness." Ron nodded. "I'll be here." Draco pointed to the chair outside the study.

Ron walked in to find Lucius sitting behind a big desk in his chair. He had a sinister look on his face that made Ron wary about moving any closer. Lucius pointed to the chair in front of the desk. Ron cautiously moved towards the chair. He was sure that he wasn't going to get the chance to hold on to Lucius' cane tonight. Ron sat in the chair.

"I didn't say you could sit. I just pointed to the chair." Ron stood back up and immediately looked at a statue on the end of Lucius' desk. He didn't want to look at Lucius. "Look at me Weasley." Lucius' voice was the most intimidating thing Ron had heard in a long time. Ron raised his eyes cautiously. Lucius' glare sent chills over Ron. "Now you can sit." Ron sat in the chair again. "How dare you scream at my wife?" Lucius' voice was tight and it made Ron slouched in the chair. "What you can't scream at me? Am I that much different than my wife? We have the same amount of power, know the same spells, both of us could hurt you in more ways than one, but you can only scream at my wife?"

"Honestly." Ron paused and looked at Lucius. "Honestly, you are just more terrifying."

"Flattery won't get you out of this." Ron went to say something, but Lucius held up his hand. "I know you're being serious, but that still doesn't make it any more acceptable. Do NOT yell at my wife again, if you can't get the nerve to yell at me as well. Now get out." Ron nodded nervously and ran out of the room before Lucius could say anything else.

Outside he found Draco outside sitting in the chair. "Are you done already?" Ron nodded quickly. Draco stood up and wrapped Ron in a tight embrace. "I know my father scares you, he's my father and he scares me, but don't worry I'm here and no matter what they say I'm not breaking our relationship. Okay?" He felt Ron nod. "Alright, let's go get some rest. It's been a long day.

---------------------------

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. Ron kept quiet, Lucius and Narcissa quit asking questions and Draco kept himself and Ron in his room during the days as much as possible.

Finally the last day at Malfoy Manor for the holidays had come. It was Christmas. Draco had been for a little while wrapping Ron's present. Ron still slept peacefully in bed. Draco walked over to Ron and gave him a good shake. Ron sat up in bed. "Happy Christmas." Draco said to him with a kiss on the cheek. Ron smiled over at Draco. "Happy Christmas." He duplicated Draco's action and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. "Your presents are over there. Next to mine." Draco said.

"Why haven't you opened yours yet?"

"I wanted to wait for you." Ron smiled as Draco brought over all the presents.

Ron opened his presents from his family, he got the same sweater from his mother as always and his brothers sent him something they'd created. Ron was a little afraid of their present. He saw Hermione bought him a new book on Quidditch and Harry had got him a ton of candy. He hadn't been expecting anymore presents, but at the bottom of the pile there was still something. He looked over at Draco then back at the present. "You didn't." Ron said. Draco just smiled. "I didn't get you anything, I wish you'd quit this."

"Shh. I like spoiling you, now open the present."

"But--"

"Open."

"Fine." Ron unwrapped the present to find the new chess set. He opened the box and saw all the little Quidditch pieces. His smiled made Draco happy.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, I love it." He looked over at Draco. In one swift movement he wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck and knocked the boy over onto the bed. "Thank you." He kissed the blond passionately. "Still wish you'd stop buying me things though." Draco just grinned.

"I'm not going to stop." Draco sat up with Ron in his arms.

"Whatever. It's your turn to open presents." Ron slid over and let Draco open his presents. Draco had recieved a ton of new expensive things from his parents. Ron just sat back and watched. Then he saw the distinctive wrapping of his mother. "Well Draco it looks like my mother knit you a sweater this year. You don't have to wear it." Draco just smiled as he unwrapped the green sweater.

"It's fine. And we're even. I got you something so your mother made me something. Now quit complaining."

"That doesn't count."

"It does so." Draco got off the bed. "Now let's go down to breakfast." Draco was already out of the door when Ron got up and walked out. Eating in the dining room had gotten better, but it still wasn't the best or most welcoming. Breakfast went by like it had many times before. No one spoke and everyone just stared at each other as they ate.

After breakfast Draco and Ron went back upstairs to play with Ron's new chess set. "Now remember I don't play chess that much so I'm rusty." Draco said as they sat it up. Ron just laughed. The game was quite, when the beaters attack an opponent they hit bludgers at the opposing piece. The snitch was queen and the seeker was King always chasing his queen. Before they knew it the day was gone and dinner was ready.

"Only one more dinner at Malfoy Manor." Ron said. Draco smiled at him. "No offense. I mean it's been great being near you this week." Draco just waved it off.

"I understand. My parents weren't the nicest to you at the beginning of the week."

"Yeah, well I can't promise my family is going to be much better. Not really my parents, just my siblings." Draco paused. "Yeah, my siblings can be quite interesting when it comes to company anyway, now that it is someone that I'm seeing, it's going to be even more interesting."

"Can't wait." Draco said sarcastically. Ron gave a chuckle.

They walked into the dining room to see Lucius and Narcissa talking at the table, which was a first for Ron to see. He'd yet to see the two of them say anything to each other. The two quieted as the boys came in. They took their seats at the table and waited for the food to come out. Draco looked over at his mother and saw her wearing the neckalace they'd bought earlier in the week. The adults actually looked happy today, which made Ron feel more comfortable.

Dinner came out and everyone ate in peace. The normal tension was gone and it was wonderful. Once dinner was done and dessert came out the tension started to ease it's way back into the air. No one had said anything for a long time. Dessert finished and for the first time all week no one got up to leave right away. The tension was there but no one moved. Instead Lucius stood up to say something.

"As we all no the first couple of days were the rockiest, although it still hasn't gotten much better the situation has improved. Now Narcissa and I have talked it over plenty in the past few days and that's why we haven't asked any more questions, of course thankfully, you two haven't done anything else in your relationship. So we've been talking about your relationship and of course about Weasley." Ron slumped in his chair a little. "I still can't believe you yell at my wife, but it did take a lot of nerve to say what you did to her, it also showed how much you love our son and how much this relationship means to you." Draco looked at his father puzzled. This was a very out of character speech for him. "With that said, we still do not support you relationship, still can't stand you being a Weasley, and still believe that you're not worthy of spending anytime in Malfoy Manor." Draco nearly laughed, now that was the father he knew. "With that, we are happy to get you out of home. Draco we'll see you at summer. Tomorrow the two of you will leave by floo powder and goodnight." Draco's head hit the table. Ron slumped. And the parents left the room.

"I am SOOO sorry." Draco said.

"Let's just go to bed." Ron got out of his chair and went to leave. Draco followed.

* * *

**AN:** Okay the christmas present was of my own imagination because I couldn't think of anything else. Themed Wizard Chess! Whoot! Anyway, next couple of chapters are going to be the holidays at the Weasleys. Just what are the Weasley children going to do to poor defenseless Draco? hehe. Stay tuned. 


	10. Holidays with the Weasleys Pt 1

**AN:** I realized that this chapter was easier to write than the holidays with the Malfoys. I think it's because Ron has siblings, giving you more things to do. But anyway, I really did like this chapter, hope you guys like it too.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters in this fanfic, sadly enough...T-T (those are my tears of sadness).

* * *

The next morning Ron woke up before Draco. He looked over and saw the clock said it was only 5:30. He decided to wake up Draco anyway; he was more than ready to go home. Draco, however, wasn't in the mood to be woken up. He accidentally hit Ron in the head when he rolled over. In return for being hit Ron smacked Draco on the head. The blonde snapped out of his sleep and sat straight up. He looked over at Ron with an icy glare Ron hadn't seen in a long time. Draco wasn't one to be hit in the morning, even in retaliation. Draco reached behind him; he stared at the young redhead the entire time. Ron was about to say something when Draco hit him with a pillow. Draco plopped his pillow back on the bed and laid back down. Ron sat on the bed stunned. Draco hadn't hit him in a long time. Ron picked up his pillow and turned to his boyfriend and hit him as hard as he could with the pillow. Draco sat up in bed, his hair now disheveled from the hit with the pillow. He looked over at Ron who was still holding the pillow in hand. Draco picked up his pillow again and smacked Ron with all of his force. Ron fell against the bed, Draco thought of laying back down, but he knew Ron, he knew the boy wasn't going to stay down. Sure enough Ron got up. This time Ron stood on the bed so he towered over Draco. Draco quickly tried to unravel himself from his covers, but was smacked with a pillow before he could. Draco glared up at Ron. 

"That is it." Draco grabbed Ron by the ankle and pulled. Ron landed on his back on the bed so hard he bounced up a little before he stayed on the bed. Draco got out of his covers and grabbed on of the throw pillows. He straddled Ron before Ron could get up. He smacked Ron upside the head on one side and then on the other from the backswing. Ron threw up his arms to protect his head. Draco got in another hit before Ron grabbed one of his wrists and flipped him onto the bed. Ron topped Draco quickly, pinning Draco's wrists to the bed. The boy beneath him looked nothing like the normally well-composed boy with his hair neatly done and his clothes looking nice. Ron smiled at the disheveled Draco. His hair was sticking up in all directions; his shirt had come unbuttoned half way down from the struggle, and looked angrier than normal. Ron leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco's. When the kiss broke Draco struggled to get out from under Ron. Ron let go of the blonde's wrists and got off of the boy. Ron looked over at the clock, 6:05, 35 minutes of struggle.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Draco asked in a tone a little under a scream.

"You hit me when I tried to wake up, so I hit you, the you hit me with a pillow and I think you know the rest." Ron said.

"You tried waking me up before the bloody sun was up. I don't wake up early."

"I just want to go home." Ron said softly, a little ashamed of his actions. Draco sighed.

"Come on." Draco got out of bed and walked over to his dresser. Ron perked up. He ran over to Draco ad wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

"Thank you." Ron whispered in Draco's ear. Draco turned his head to face Ron. With a smile he kissed the boy. Ron blushed. Draco motioned for him to get dressed as well. Ron turned around and got dressed as fast as possible. When he turned around he saw Draco completely dressed and getting their things together. Ron smiled causing Draco to smile as well.

"Let's go." Draco walked over to the fireplace in his bedroom and turned to Ron. You go first so I know what to call out and I'll see you when I get towards that area. Ron nodded and walked over to the fireplace. He reached into the bag beside the place and picked up some powder. He threw it into the ashes and shouted 'The Burrow', green flames shot up and Ron walked into them hanging on to his luggage as tightly as possible. Draco took a deep breath. And re-enacted Ron. In a second Draco found himself in the living room of a shabby house looking at Ron.

"Welcome to my home." Ron said happily. He heard footsteps running down the stairs, he'd hoped it was his parents, he wasn't sure if he was ready for his siblings. Flaming red locks of hair showed themselves in a minute, on top of the head of a plump woman who let out a heavy sigh when she saw who was standing in her living room. "Hi mum."

"Hi sweetie. I wasn't sure what was happening, I just heard a loud bang and then came running down."

"Sorry to scare you mum." Ron turned back and looked at Draco who was staring around the room in amazement. Ron wasn't sure if it was good awe or bad awe, but he didn't care. He turned back to his mother.

"It's fine sweetie, just glad to see you home safe and sound and on time." She smiled happily as she wrapped her arms around her youngest son. Once she finished hugging him her attention turned to the stunned teenager in her living room. "How nice to see you again, Draco." Draco gave her a smile and stood awkwardly in one spot. "Ronald why don't you show Draco up to your room and rest some more, the rest of the family won't be up for a little while longer, unless you woke them up too." Ron blushed. "Breakfast will be in a little while." Ron nodded and walked over to Draco and grabbed the boy by the wrist and led him up the stairs.

Half way up the stairs Ron stopped when he saw one of the doors on the second floor open. Ginny walked out of her room and looked at the two boys on their way up to Ron's.

"Morning Ginny."

"Morning." She eyed Draco suspiciously, of course Draco looked out of place in the Burrow. Draco looked back at Ginny with a look that rivaled hers. She stepped onto the stairs without taking her eyes off of Draco. She began walking down stairs still eyeing Draco. Ron rolled his eyes and started to pull Draco up the stairs again.

"I think your sister has something up her sleeve for me." Draco said as they passed another floor.

"Believe me, she's not the only one." As if on cue the twins hopped onto the staircase blocking the two boys from advancing any further.

"How lovely lckle Ronniekins brought home the amazing bouncing ferret." George said to his twin. Draco sneered at the two older boys; Ron rolled his eyes at his brothers and tried to move further up the staircase.

"Awe, Ickle Ronnie is already trying to get away from us, after leaving us for a week. I feel hurt." Fred joked.

"Then so be it. We just want to sleep some more before breakfast, now move." Ron said trying to walk past his brothers again. Fred and George stayed still on the staircase. "Are you going to move or do I need to go get mum?" With a sigh the two stood on either side of the stairs to let the boys walk through.

"We were only joking Ronniekins." George said as they walked by. Ron gave him a stern look and rolled his eyes. Fred kept a close eye on Draco as Draco walked by. The twins and Draco really never got along and neither of the twins had forgotten. Draco stared just as hard at Fred. The twins gave one last look at their brother and the blonde then walked down the stairs to join their sister.

Finally the two reached Ron's bedroom. Ron opened the door and let Draco walk in first. "Sorry about all of them." Ron said as he closed the door. He saw Draco looking around his room. "I know it's not like your room, but I like it." Draco turned to face the redhead.

"I think it's cozy." Draco saw a bed that had been placed in the room for him. It was the only thing not covered in Chudley Cannon things. Draco put his trunk at the end of the bed and sat on the soft mattress. Ron noticed Draco's eyes closing ever so slowly. Within seconds Draco was asleep on the bed. Ron laughed quietly. He walked over to Draco's bed and kissed him gently on the head. "Thanks for coming early." Draco moaned and rolled over. Ron smiled and walked over to his bed and got under the covers. With one last look at Draco he went to sleep as fast as Draco had.

After an hour Draco woke up by rolling off of the bed. He hit the floor and the thud made Ron wake up. Ron turned over and stared at the blond struggling to get out of his covers on the floor. Ron giggled and when Draco finally got out of the cover he stopped as if he hadn't ever laughed. Draco glared at the other boy. Ron smiled down at him. "Hungry?" Draco nodded. "Smells like breakfast is done, so let's go."

They made the long trip back down the stairs. When they reached the bottom they saw the twins still sitting in the living room with Ginny talking excitedly. When Draco came out they stopped talking and stared at him. Draco glared at them hatefully. Ron grabbed his wrist and walked into the kitchen to find his mother busying herself with breakfast and Harry sitting at the table. Harry smiled at the two of them, Ron knew that Harry was smiling just to make him happy. Ron sat down across from Harry and Draco next to him. Mrs. Weasley called in everyone, from her husband to all of her children that were there. Draco sat at the end of the table near where Arthur sat. Ron was next to him and then Ginny sat on Ron's other side. The twins came in and booted Harry out of his regular seat and scooted him down one more, so they could sit in front of Draco, who definitely wasn't thrilled to see them. The twins grinned deviously as they stared at the blonde. Draco shifted in his chair. Ron looked over at his brothers.

"Would you two stop?" He asked his voice strained from his anger. The twins continued to grin and stared at the blonde boy, who just stared back at them with narrowed eyes and pursed lips. Fred turned to George who was already staring at his twin with a goofy smile on his face. Fred leaned over and whispered something in George's ear, George's smile increased immensely. Fred finished his sentence and returned to he seat where he looked over at Ron. It was then George's turn to lean over and whisper something to Fred. This time they both gave a laugh and went back to looked at Draco. "What the bloody hell are you two plotting?" Ron nearly screamed.

"Nothing. We promise." They said together. Everyone around the table knew they were lying. The boys continued to smile as they continued to whisper things at each other, then looked back at Draco and their grins widened or they laughed. It was making Draco uneasy in his chair. He shot cautious looks over at Ron. Ron tried to give him a comforting look but Draco knew Ron wasn't going to be able to stop any of this. What made Draco even more uneasy was he knew the twins were of age, 18 to be precise,and could do magic whenever they pleased now.

"Boys stop whispering." Molly said as she walked behind them. She waved her wand and plates of food starting moving towards all of them. A plate landed in front of everyone and Molly sat down in her chair. With a look down at Draco who was taking up his fork and started poking at the food. "Don't worry dear, it doesn't bite." Molly said happily. Part of her wanted to take offense, but the other part knew it wasn't worth it. Draco gave a nervous laugh.

"I'm sorry, it's not that, I'm just worried about the two of them." He said jabbing his fork in the twins direction, who looked up innocently. Molly gave him a look of understanding. Draco put the food into his mouth and began munching. It was actually some of the most heavenly food he'd ever tasted outside of Hogwarts. His worries faded a little as he ate. Draco noticed that Ron's parents didn't give him cold looks, like his parents had given Ron. The only thing that did bother Draco was the twins and from this morning, even though she hadn't said anything to him, he also had a bad feeling about Ginny. He looked down the table and saw Ginny eating peacefully. She must have noticed Draco looking because she looked down at the blonde who quickly looked away. She gave her brothers a smirk and their grins widened again.

Breakfast finished and the kids all went into the living room. Draco really stood out in the living room. His white-blonde hair majorly stood out against all the flaming red heads and Potter's dark hair, which at least fit in a little more. He was also dressed nicely, while the room around him was shabby. Ron went and sat on the couch and motioned for Draco to sit next to him. Draco sat uncomfortably on the couch and looked over to find Fred and George over in a corner talking in hushed voices. Ginny was staring at him with a happy look on her face, which made Draco nervous, he'd never seen so many wicked smiles since he went with his father to a Death Eaters meeting and they were plotting death upon muggles. Ron grabbed Draco's hand and gave him a confident look this time.

"Ronniekins, we must ask a favor of you." Ron looked over at his brothers in the corner, he didn't like the looks on their faces. Ginny's smile even increased.

"What?" He asked tensely.

"Leave the room for a few minutes." Fred said.

"I don't think so."

"Oh come on Ronnie, I'm sure Draco's mummy and daddy made him leave the room for questioning." George answered.

"Still. NO! I don't trust you guys."

"Don't tell me you trusted the Malfoy's. Being left alone in a room with either of them would not be the best idea, if you know what I mean."

"I said NO."

Fred gave a flick of his wand and in the next second Ron was on the other side of the living room unable to hear anything. Then Fred's attention returned to Draco, who sat staring at the three redheads ready for anything they threw at him. Then he realized Potter was still in the room.

"Is Potter staying for this?" Draco asked no one in particular.

"I'll be asking my own questions Malfoy." Harry answered. Draco glared over at Harry.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." The other four looked at each wondering who was going to start, but before anyone said anything, George conjured up a table and placed it right in front of Draco on the couch. The four each had a chair behind the table and they went to sit in one, so it was the four of them staring at the one Draco. Draco took a deep breath and waited for someone to speak. For a moment no one said anything, then all of sudden four voices shouted ten different questions and Draco sat confused. Ginny called for silence and everyone shut up.

"I say we go oldest to youngest, which would qualify George to be first, then Fred, Harry and finally me." She said.

"You volunteer to go last?" The twins asked her stunned. She nodded happily as if it was the only thing she'd thought of and it would be absurd if she didn't go last. The twins shrugged and George took a moment to compose himself then turned to Draco.

"Malfoy."

"Weasley."

"What the hell are you doing with our brother?" He asked almost in rage. "The two of you share nothing in common, nothing at all and yet you somehow think that the two of you can have a relationship. How can you possibly believe that?"

"I love your brother, doesn't matter if we have anything in common or not, I love him." Draco said in a matter-of-fact voice, that made George narrow his eyes from the boy's arrogance.

George was about to say something when Ginny held up her hand. "One question from each person at a time, and we'll rotate through." George slumped in his chair and looked to Fred.

"Malfoy, it is quite commonly known that you will lie about anything to get whatever you want, with no remorse. So how do we know this isn't some act to get something out of Ron?"

"What possibly could I want from Ron?"

"Sex." Fred said bluntly. Draco sat on the couch in amazement at Fred. Fred of course took it as his answer. "So that's all you want, sex? Go find someone else to be your play toy Draco."

"I don't want him for sex." Fred wanted to continue, but he'd be asking another question, so he shut his mouth and passed it onto Harry.

"What do you want him for then?" Harry asked playing off of Draco's answer. It wasn't the question Fred had wanted to ask, because Harry knew Fred wanted to be the one to ask the question, and Harry wasn't sure if he could bring himself to be as blunt as Fred was.

"To be my companion, why else would someone take on a significant other?"

"Sex." Fred said slamming his hand on the table.

"I don't want him for sex. How many times am I going to have to tell you that?" Draco said angrily.

Ginny cleared her throat and Draco turned his attention away from Fred. "Why did you start going out with our brother?" Draco paused. He was stuck, he couldn't tell them that he started seeing Ron because he'd been having erotic dreams, he could imagine Fred screaming it was all about sex already, but he couldn't lie. Ron didn't lie to his parents' questions and he didn't want to lie to Ron's siblings and Potter.

"Because I was attracted to him." It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the whole truth and that was what Draco like about it.

"What attracted you? After all, as I said before the two of you have nothing in common."

Now Draco was stuck. What had attracted him to Ron wasn't something he wanted to tell them. He couldn't just say that it was the sexy way Ron had acted in his dreams that made him want to kiss the boy in the corridor to see if his dreams had been lying. "His innocent nature, I mean he's not innocent, but just the way he saw everything." Draco said. For the most part it was true now, Draco liked the way Ron was rather naive about things.

"Have the two of you had sex?" Draco had been expecting the question since Fred had brought up the topic.

Draco took a deep breath. He was ready for the outburst that was about to come, at least he hoped. "Yes." For a moment there was nothing but silence and the four in front of him blinking rapidly.

"I KNEW IT!" Fred shouted. Then the rest of them started screaming about something. Ginny was trying to get everyone to calm back down, but was unsuccessful. Mrs. Weasley heard the explosion and rushed in the living room to hear them screaming, she made a loud cracking noise with her wand and everyone shut up. Draco sat on the couch looking at the floor.

"Now what is going on?" She asked. Ron ran in after his mother and looked at the otherWeasleysnervously.

"Sorry mother, it's nothing, we just got carried away."Ginny said smiling. Her mothergavea heavy sigh andslumped out of the room. Ron ran over to Draco.

"I thinkthat's enough. What the bloody hell was the eruption about?"

Fred made sure thathis mother was out of ear shot."The two of you havehad sex?" He asked his younger brother through gritted teeth. Ron looked over at Draco.

"I didn't want to lie." Draco said. Ron turned back to the panel of his siblings and Harry.

"Yes, we have, but it was only once."

"Once, you've still had sex with each other, that was the point." Fred's voice was taut with anger.

"Fred, we love each other, I don't see how it's so wrong then."

"You're too young." George interjected.

"Are not. We're almost of age."

"But you're not of age yet." Fred retorted.

"And your point is? People have married younger than we are?"

"Yeah five hundred years ago, it's modern day now." George said.

"Why the hell are the two acting like mum and dad? It's not your choice who I see or for that matter who I have sex with. It's mine, now please, just let it go."

"You're are little brother Ron." Fred started.

"And no matter how much we mess with you we do care for you." George finished.

"We just want to know that your in good hands."

"And safe." The twins sat in their chairs looking at their younger brother sympathetically. Ron gave a heavy sigh.

"I know, but I'm smart enough to choose the right people for myself. I'm not going to go off and have sex with the first person that comes along."

"See you two. I told you he was able to use that brain of his." Ginny said from the end of the table. The twins stared down at her. "Besides, outside of the fact that they've had sex it seems as if Draco does care very much for Ron, after all he did tell the truth knowing the explosion it would create."

"I always thought you were the sensible one." Draco said to Ginny. A faint tint appeared in her cheeks. The twins gave another sigh.

"Fine, alright." George said.

"I guess he passes." Finished Fred.

Harry hadn't said anything. Even Ron was sure that nothing Draco had said had convinced Harry. Ron smiled at Harry. Harry smiled at him as well, then turned his attention to Draco. Draco was staring at him as well, Draco wasn't dumb, he knew nothing would change Harry's mind about him, so he wasn't even going to waste the effort.

"Thank you." Ron said. "Now can we please do something fun?"

Everyone perked up at the thought of something fun to do. "How about we play some Quidditch?" Ginny offered. Everyone said yes to that idea.

* * *

**AN:** Yeah, it's a crappy ending, but hey there will be more to come. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more Holidays with the Weasley's. It can only get more interesting. 


	11. Holidays with the Weasleys Pt 2

**AN:** Hello all, sorry this update took a long time, but I couldn't think of a plot line for one more night at the Weasley's, but then it came to me. Also, if you look at my reviews some of you may have noticed that it says my SN on a couple, I swear to you that it's not me, my friend just forgot to log out of my account when she used my computer. So anyway, this chapter isn't that great, but I promise a quick update on Chapter 12, because I've already done half of it. So basically I think this ended up being a filler chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. So byes!

**Disclaimer:** I don't Harry Potter, nor do I own the characters, I do however, very much own this fanfiction and everything in it. So don't sue me, you steal my story and I'll sue you though. Anyway. On with the chapter.

* * *

Over the next few days there was peace in the Weasley household. No one had mentioned anything about the previous interrogation. Draco thought he'd escaped anymore questions until he found Harry in Ron's room one morning staring at him. Although freaked he sat up and looked at Harry questionably. He shot a glance over at Ron and found the other boy still sleeping soundly.

"I've wanted to talk to you since you got here." Harry said calmly. Draco eyed him with extreme suspicion.

"Well you've had plenty of time, why haven't you spoken before?"

"You were never without Ron."

"Technically I'm not without Ron now."

"Shut it, Malfoy." Draco sat on the bed most displeased as to being told to shut up. No one spoke to _him_ that way.

"Watch what you say, Potter. Just because I'm dating your best friend doesn't mean that I won't get my father to get you into more trouble than you've ever been in."

"Don't make promises that you can't fulfill."

"Who says I can't?"

"I do. Honestly, I don't think your daddy is too keen on helping you now that you've destroyed your family line by going out with Ron." Harry leaned back in his chair satisfied with his comeback.

"My daddy isn't in a very good mood right now; he'll take any excuse to screw up someone else's life." Harry just stared at him in awe. Draco had actually come up with a comeback. Draco paused for a moment. "So what the hell _do_ you want?"

"I've already told you, I want to talk to you."

"So talk."

"I know you only told lies to the Weasleys a few days ago."

"They weren't lies."

"Fine then, half-truths."

"Think whatever you like. Are you ever going to get to the real conversation of why you are here? Because if not I would like to go back to sleep."

"Yes I will." Draco raised an eyebrow and waited for the expected conversation. "I'm not going to ask you anymore about your sex life. I think Fred did a good job of figuring all of that out. So instead we will actually talk about how much I really hate you."

"That's fine Potter, I hate you too. But if that's all you've got to say, I'm going back to sleep and you can leave."

"Just listen to someone for once." Draco sighed and gave Harry his attention. "I don't understand what Ron could possibly find attractive about you especially since you've tortured us for the past 5 years. The only reason why I haven't even lost my temper around you is because Ron is happy, and I don't want to spoil his happiness, but let me tell you this Malfoy, I don't trust you at all, and if you ever hurt Ron in anyway you'll find yourself on the receiving end of some very nasty hexes." Harry said his piece and left the room before Draco could say anything.

Draco gave a heavy sigh and looked out the window. The sun was above the horizon, so he got out of his bed and walked over to Ron's and got in it. Ron groaned about the presence of someone else taking up space in his bed. Draco smiled and wrapped an arm around the red head and snuggled closer. Ron let out a sigh as he held onto Draco.

"Get up." Draco whispered softly in the other boy's ear. Ron let go of Draco and turned over in bed covering his head with his pillow. Draco got a little annoyed. He shook the other boy. When Ron didn't respond Draco got out of bed and pulled on Ron's cover causing him to roll off the bed. Draco looked over the bed and saw Ron sitting on the floor looking at him angrily. "Well you didn't want to get up when I asked."

Ron let out a noise that sounded very much like a growl to Draco, but Ron didn't say anything. He got off the floor and walked towards the door to leave. Draco caught him by the arm.

"I didn't want you to leave; I wanted to talk to you about Potter." Ron turned around and gave the blond a questionable look. "He came to visit this morning." Ron cocked his eyebrow and waited for Draco to continue. "Just thought I'd let you know." Draco said walking toward the door.

"OH NO you don't." Ron said grabbing Draco. "What did he say?"

"Honestly, I wasn't paying attention; he kept going off topic so I just drowned him out." Of course Draco did actually know just what Harry had said, but he didn't want to tell Ron about it. Ron huffed. Draco shrugged and walked out the door. Ron threw up his arms in frustration and followed Draco down the stairs.

Downstairs already seated at the table was Harry and Ginny. They were talking closely but became quiet as Draco entered. The blonde sneered at them and Ron hit him on the arm. Draco turned to find a very disapproving look on Ron's face. They took a seat across from the two of them. Ron looked over at Harry wondering just what Harry had been up in his room for. Ron looked up at his mother who was fixing everyone's plates. The twins came into the kitchen and took their seats next to Ron.

"Today is the last day of your vacation, kids." She waved her wand and all the plates landed in front of someone. "I do hope you enjoyed yourself here, Draco."

"It's been quite enjoyable." Draco said with a smile. Ron wasn't sure if Draco was lying or telling the truth. Draco could feel Ron looking at him so he turned to the boy and smiled at him sweetly. Ron returned the smile and then the sentence his mother just said sunk in and the smile faded a bit. "What's wrong?" Draco asked noticing the smile was gone.

Ron blushed a vivid red and shook his head like it was nothing, but Draco wasn't buying that. Draco leaned in just in case Ron wanted to whisper it instead of announcing it to his family. "It's nothing, Draco." Ron smiled again, but Draco knew he was lying.

Mr. Weasley walked in as breakfast started. He began describing what work had been like the night before, but that was the only conversation throughout all of breakfast.

Once breakfast was over the kids walked into the living room and waited for someone to suggest playing something. Ron looked around the room. "Someone want to play Wizard's Chess with me?" No one was really thrilled. "I have a new chess set and I've only played it once, come on someone."

"When did you get a new chess set?" Fred asked from the corner of the room.

"Christmas, it was from Draco." Draco looked up for a moment and then returned to looking at the floor.

"Oh alright Ickle Ronnie I'll play with you." Fred said. Ron ran up the stairs and fetched his chess set. When he came back down Fred had everything already set up. For a moment everyone stared at Ron's new chess set in awe. After ten games Ron had won 7 so Fred gave up.

The day passed on rather boringly. No one really spoke; Harry and Draco shot nasty looks at each other occasionally, but no one really said anything. In the middle of the day Ron climbed into the armchair with Draco and curled up next to him. Draco wrapped his arms around his little treasure and Ron placed his head on Draco's chest and soon fell motionless. Draco felt Ron's soft breathing and looked down to find the boy asleep in his arms. Draco smiled to himself and leaned further back in the chair. He looked up to find Harry giving him a dirty look.

"What is it with you, Potter?" Draco whispered across the room trying not to wake Ron. Harry continued to glare at the blonde. Draco smiled deviously. "I must ask, Potter, simply for my personal benefit considering it pertains to _my_ boyfriend, but, are you jealous of me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy. I have nothing to be jealous of."

"Maybe Potter has a crush on his little sidekick and doesn't want anyone else to touch him. Is that it? Do you like Ron?" Harry blushed for a moment and Draco just grinned.

"I don't like Ron in that way, I just don't trust you. I don't think you are being sincere."

"You know you are very fickle." Harry looked at Draco baffled. "You think Ron didn't tell me about your explosion in the Three Broomsticks after he told you. Of course then you found my note and told Ron you found me to be very sincere. Now you're telling me that you think I'm being insincere?"

"I was only saying that so Ron would be happy. You of all people should know that I don't trust you in any way."

"So you only did it to appease Ron? That sounds very admire-ish. Like you do like him."

"Ron is my friend, nothing more. Why the hell would you care anyway?"

"Because he's _my_ boyfriend." Harry looked at Draco in astonishment for a moment. "Yeah Potter, I'm not afraid to admit that Ron is my boyfriend. So don't look so shocked." Harry slumped in his chair. "So do you like Ron?" Draco asked softly after a moment.

"I've told you no ten times now."

"Doesn't mean it's true; not everything you say is the whole truth. I mean everyone knows that you like Ron as a friend, the two of you are never separated it seems, but that doesn't mean you don't like him more. After all he was the one that you would miss most apparently, considering he was your hostage from the Triwizard Tournament."

"But that—it's not like that." Harry blushed. "It's just he's my best friend, wouldn't you miss your best friend?"

"Whatever you say Potter, after all I don't want you to realize your true feelings and steal him away from me."

"Then why the hell all the questions?"

"It was amusing to see you blush."

"Draco, you're such a git." Harry stood up and stomped out of the room without another word. Draco smiled to himself, then looked down and tightened his grip on Ron more.

Ron woke up a few minutes later. "Have a nice nap?" Draco asked staring down at the red head.

"I hadn't meant to fall asleep." Ron said with a pale pink tint in his cheeks. "I wasn't any discomfort to you, was I?"

"No. If you being that close to me was a discomfort I would've thrown you out of my bed at my house on the first night." Ron smiled.

"Okay. I think I'll go and start packing. I don't want to save it for the last moment." Ron said getting out of the chair. Draco nodded and slumped into the chair further. Draco had already packed earlier simply out of there being nothing else to do.

Ron was walking up the stairs when he was met by his two brothers.

"Oh Ickle Ronniekins missed the whole argument." George said playfully.

"I know, it's such a sad thing, considering it pertained to him above all else." Fred commented.

Ron stood there confused. "What the hell are you two babbling about?"

"The fact that you beau and you BF were arguing over you about 20 minutes ago." The twins said together.

"What?" Ron was astounded.

"Oh yes, apparently Malfoy feels as if Harry has more than platonic relationships in his mind with you." George said in one breath.

"Are you saying that Draco thinks Harry has a crush on me?"

"In the least amount of words, yes." Fred added.

"Why would he think that?"

"Why wouldn't he?" The twins asked astonished.

"Honestly, I thought if you ended up with any boy, I thought it be Harry." Fred whispered as if he didn't want to be overheard. Ron stared at his older brother. Fred just shrugged and the two of them walked off down the stairs.

Ron ran up to the stairs to go find Harry. He knew that he personally didn't feel anything for Harry, but he wanted to make sure that Harry didn't feel anything for him. After all he didn't want his best friend hurt over this. Of course he wasn't going to break up with Draco any time soon either. Ron walked into Harry's room.

Harry looked up at him as he came in. He saw Ron a vivid pink and wondered what had gotten him flustered. Ron took a deep breath and walked further into the room.

"Fred and George told me that Draco said that he thought you had a crush on me. Is that true?" Harry nodded slowly. "Well?" Ron said anxiously.

"Well what?"

"Well do you?"

"No Ron. I like you as my friend, you're my best friend, and last time I checked you were allowed to show brotherly affection and protection for your friend." Ron just smiled at him.

"Okay." Ron paused and looked over at Harry. "I feel the same way, not in love with you but I care about you." Ron smiled at Harry once more and turned and left the room.

Ron walked all the way up to the top of the Burrow and walked into his room. He saw Draco sitting on his bed. Ron blushed a bit because he knew Draco knew what he'd just asked Harry.

"Get the answer you want?"

"Yeah. Draco, why did you ask that?"

"I wanted to know. After all if he did like you I'd have to wary of him so that he doesn't some how make you fall in love with him and out of love with me."

"Nothing could make me do such a thing." Ron walked over and threw his arms around Draco's neck. Draco wrapped an arm around Ron's waist and held him close. Ron let go of Draco and started gathering all of his stuff and packing it up. Finally after a long boring day it was over.

"Ronald." Ron turned around in surprise. Draco never called him by his complete first name. "Can I sleep _in_ your bed tonight?" Ron blushed and looked over at the single bed.

"It's going to be awfully cramped." Ron said softly. "I mean don't get me wrong I want you to sleep in the same bed as me, but its just it's such a small bed."

"Don't worry about it. I like being close to you." Ron blushed more and turned scarlet. "Come here." Draco laid down on Ron's bed and held out his arms for Ron to join him. Ron walked over to the bed and laid on top of Draco on his bed. "Goodnight Ron."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**AN:** AHHH does Harry really have a crush on Ron or is he lying? Gah, I don't know, but the stuff between Ron and Draco is just so sweet I love it. Hope you did too and next chapter should be real fun. So stay tuned. Until next time, Adios! 


	12. Blackmail and Revenge

**AN:** Thank you to all of my reviewers. I love you guys so much and I'm glad you like this story. So I guess onto my note about the chapter. This is a very interesting chapter. That's all I'm going to say actually. So enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** No rights to Harry Potter for me.

* * *

The next day everyone was scurrying around getting everything together so they could all go to King's Cross to return to Hogwarts. Once everyone got all of their things they hurried outside to get into the car. A little while later they arrived there and Draco saw his parents outside waiting for him. Draco ran over to his parents and said something to his father, then shot a look back at Harry, then walked through the barrier. He and Ron had already agreed that it would go back to normal the moment they got to King's Cross. Ron wasn't too excited, he really had loved spending every moment with Draco, but now it was over because they were heading back to school. 

The Weasleys walked through the barrier two at a time until everyone was on the other side. Ron and Harry found Hermione waiting next to the train for them. The three of them got on to the train found a compartment then stuck their heads out the window to say goodbye. Ron looked over at the Malfoys and found them staring at him coldly. Finally they looked away and Ron got back into the compartment.

The ride back was quiet. Ron didn't really talk; he just stared off into space thinking about his vacation with Draco. He'd given everything to Draco over the past couple of weeks. He just sat on his side in a trance until Hermione snapped him back out of it demanding answers to her questions about what happened over the vacation. Ron wasn't sure if he really wanted to tell Hermione that he'd had sex with Draco over the vacation but he knew that Harry knew, and if he didn't tell Hermione it would seem as if embarrassed or ashamed by it and Harry would have more reason to believe that Draco and Ron weren't meant for each other. So Ron took a deep breath and recollected what had happened over the vacation.

Hermione sat in awe as Ron finished his story. Ron was growing uncomfortable because she was just staring at him without saying a word. Finally Hermione spoke. "The two of you are moving really fast." She said quietly. She wasn't sure if she was going to offend him or not, but she knew she had to say it.

"It's been about 9 months now; I don't think it's TOO fast."

"I guess not, but that's still fast Ron." She paused. "Maybe if the two of you took a small break from each other your relationship would mean more." Ron sat on his side of the compartment dumbfounded. The one that had really supported his relationship was telling him he needed a break.

"Hermione, we took two months off during the summer, when there really was no interaction and I got one letter every two weeks, I'm not taking any more of a break." Ron said staring at her.

"Fine, but Ron please make sure Draco is the right one. I don't want to see you hurt." Hermione said softly staring at the floor. Ron smiled and kicked Hermione's foot.

"Don't worry Hermione; if it is a mistake, I've got to make it." She smiled and turned her attention out the window. It was the last of the conversation.

They finally reached Hogwarts and everyone was so happy to get off of the train that they nearly trampled each other. Once off and up to the castle they met in the Great Hall for an end of holidays dinner. Everyone got their filling and filed up to their dorm rooms. On the way out the Gryffindors met up with the Slytherins. Ron saw Draco looking over at him with a smirk, but the Slytherins filed out first and it was the last either saw of each other for the night.

---------------------------

Draco didn't feel like going into the common room right away, so he went to the prefect bathroom for a nice bath. After a nice hot bath he got out and headed toward the common room. It was late and Draco knew he had to avoid Mrs. Norris. He cut corners as fast as he could, especially when he heard the sound of meows. Finally Draco walked into the common room and found someone still sitting up in the common room on the nice armchair Draco loved.

"You're out way past bedtime." Draco recognized the voice as Theodore Nott. Theodore dropped the book away from his face and looked at the young blonde. Draco stared at him; Theodore had a smirk on his face as he stared at him. It seemed as if Nott knew something Draco didn't. "You are a very intriguing boy, Draco Malfoy." Draco eyed him cautiously, but Nott didn't say anymore, instead walked into the dorm room. Draco stood confused at the door. Finally he shrugged and followed Nott into the dorm.

---------------------------

The next day Draco woke up still as confused by Nott's cryptic words as he'd been last night. This time he was going to confront Nott about what he'd said, but he couldn't find Nott anywhere in the common room, nor could he find him in the Great Hall. Draco was becoming frustrated. Of course he and Nott had never really gotten along, but he wanted to know just what Nott had meant.

--------------------------

Ron walked down the corridor with Harry. Someone tapped Ron on the shoulder and Ron turned around to find a boy he hadn't seen before. Although Harry did know whom the boy was.

"What do you want Nott?" Harry asked coldly.

"To speak with Ron. So if you don't mind getting lost I'd appreciate it." Nott said just as coldly. Harry looked over at Ron who just shrugged. Harry stomped off down the corridor and Nott turned his attention to Ron. Ron stared at the other boy blankly. "I know your secret." Ron looked at him puzzled. Nott just grinned as he stared at the lost red head. "Don't play dumb. Or is it just because you think no one knows." Ron was getting a little unnerved by the other boy. "A certain someone doesn't know where to leave his personals. And because of his absentmindedness anyone can find out his secret."

"I don't leave things strewn about." Ron said defensively.

"I'm not talking about you." Nott moved closer to Ron causing Ron to hit the wall. "See I am a Slytherin and have no time for a Gryffindor's things. Over vacation I was rather bored; I mean I was left here with nothing to do and no one to talk to, so I decided to go through my fellow Slytherins things." Ron looked slightly appalled. Then a sudden thought came to him and he realized just who Nott was talking about. "I can see by the look on your face you've discovered who I'm referring to now. Yes, your ever wonderful Draco left his trunk unlocked and out of boredom I opened it and found some very interesting letters, many of them being from a Mister Ronald Weasley." Ron stood against the wall stunned. He knew this wasn't good. There was no way this could be good. Someone else had found out, and not someone either of them knew well. "Now see I find this a very strange predicament. I mean it's not often you get a Slytherin and a Gryffindor falling in love with each other." Ron stood frozen. "Of course I now have a few options because of what has so easily fallen into my lap." Ron took a deep breath. Nott put both of his hands on either side of Ron's head and leaned in closer to him. "Now I can tell the whole school that Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley are in love with one another, or I could personally get something out of not telling anyone of what I found out of the vacation." Ron looked up helplessly at Nott; there was nothing he could do.

"What do you want?" Ron asked softly. Nott looked down at the red head, whose face was almost as red as his hair.

"For you to do whatever I so well please you to." Ron looked at him astonished. "Of course I'm not a bad person, I'm not going to give you things that will compromise your relationship, if that's what you're worried about. Just a few things I need done on occasion."

"I barely have time for my own homework, so if you think you're blackmailing me into doing yours you are out of your mind."

"Of course not, I wouldn't use blackmail for something so feeble. No the things I'll ask won't be small, but they won't kill you either." Ron looked down at the floor apprehensively. "What do you say, Ronald?" Ron looked up at the other boy again and nodded slowly. "Good." Nott moved away from Ron and Ron saw him turn to leave.

"Are you going to tell Draco?"

"Probably not." He paused. "Oh, and if you do, these get shown to everyone. Got it?" Ron nodded. "Good. I'll send you a note for when I need something later." Ron stood against the wall speechless. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. Draco would kill him if he knew what he'd just done. Of course he thought of killing Draco for leaving the letters at Hogwarts anyway.

---------------------------

A few weeks had passed since the meeting with Nott. Ron hadn't told anyone, not even Harry or Hermione. Draco had become scarce in the past few weeks, so Ron really didn't have anyone. One morning though Ron got two notes from two different people. He opened the first one and recognized the handwriting as Draco's. _Meet me in the Prefect Bathroom at 7, and be on time._ Ron looked at the note and his spirits rose a bit, because he was actually going to see Draco alone again. Then he looked at the other note, it was signed. _Meet me in the Astonomy Tower at 8, don't be late. Theodore Nott _Ron looked at the times. He was going to have to make it from the Prefect Bathroom up to the Astonomy Tower in an hour! Ron wasn't that exciting, but he couldn't cancel on Draco, because he wanted to see Draco, and if he even tried to reschedule with Nott, Nott was going to show all of his letters to the school. He was going to have to try and make it.

Ron waited anxiously throughout the day. He had told Harry and Hermione about Draco's note and where he was going to be at 7, but other than that he had nothing really to do except wait. Finally dinner rolled around at about 6 and Ron ate slowly to pass some time. Then at about 6:50 he left to go up to the fifth floor to the Prefect Bathroom. Part of him wanted to stay with Draco for the rest of the night, but the other part hoped this wouldn't take too long.

He made it to the Prefect Bathroom right on time. He opened the door to find Draco pacing in the bathroom. Ron looked at the other boy carefully and saw he was angry. Ron closed the door and Draco's attention turned to him. "What's wrong?"

"This!" Draco held up a piece of parchment that Ron saw had Draco's name on one side.

"What is it?" Ron asked catiously.

"It's a letter from my father." Ron gulped. "Read it." Draco thrust the letter at Ron who cautiously grabbed the letter.

_Draco,_

_I know I haven't spoken to you since Christmas, but there is a reason. I can't stand to speak to you as long as I know that you are still seeing that boy. However, I am making a trip to Hogwarts tomorrow and I do hope you heed my warning right now. I swear to you that if I show up there tomorrow and you are still seeing that boy you can say goodbye to a home, money and family. Also this does include you being written out of my will and your name obliterated from the family tree. Of course I do love you and I want you to be happy, but believe me you will be happier if you are with a girl like yourself, not some boy WAY below you. I wish you are well and I will see you tomorrow when I arrive. _

_Your Father_

_P.S. Please do not try and pretend that you are no longer seeing the boy, because I will know if you are lying to me. So again do heed my warning, your mother and I are not afraid to leave you without anything after disgracing our family. _

Ron looked up at the other boy, who was still pacing around the bathroom. Ron was on the verge of tears, he looked back at Draco. Draco was turning red. "Of course I don't want to break up Ron."

"But..."

"But nothing." Ron brightened.

"So you're not going to break up with me?"

"Not completely." Ron looked over at Draco a little worried. "I have to for a little while. Just until I turn 17 and I'm of age and I secure my own part of the fortune my family is worth and my spot in the will and you and I can go back out. I swear, but if my father finds out that I'm seeing you, we are completely doomed." Ron looked appalled at the thought.

"Why can't we just pretend when he's around?"

"DID YOU NOT READ THE LETTER?" Draco screamed. "My father has friends in Hogwarts that will tell him otherwise."

"Like your beloved Snape?" Ron said angrily.

Draco huffed. "Yeah. Ron, I don't want to, but I just need to secure my position. And I promise the moment that I am of age, this will all be over and we can freely go back to going out."

"Your position is more important than I am?"

"No."

"Then why are we even having this conversation."

"My father will absolutely murder me if I continue while under age." Ron stared at him appalled.

"Fine! If you want it that way Malfoy, we're through!" Ron was tearing up. "I hate you." Ron turned and ran out of the bathroom. Draco stood stunned. Ron hadn't called him Malfoy in months, he honestly hadn't been expecting Ron to act like that.

Ron looked down at his watch and saw it was7:55. He debated on whether or not to even go meet Nott since his and Draco's relationship was over now. With a sigh he began sprinting up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, furiously wiping away tears as he went.

He opened the door to find Nott sitting on a window sill waiting for him. He had been looking at his watch when Ron came in, but when he saw Ron's eyes were still red and puffy and he could tell Ron was trying his best not to continue to cry, he walked over to the red head to comfort him. He wrapped an arm around Ron's shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"We're through." Ron said softly.

"Who? You and Draco?" Ron nodded slowly. "When? Just now?" He nodded again. "Why?"

"So his father wouldn't disown him and take him out of the will." Ron chocked out through his near sobs.

"How selfish." Nott looked down at the red head. Then a thought came to him. Ron might not like it, but it was worth a shot. "You know, the teachers have decided we need more inter-house dances. So they are starting with a Valentine's Day dance. I mean if you want, you and I can go together and make Malfoy see what he's missing."

Ron looked up at the Slytherin boy misty-eyed. "You'd do that? Even though you would be completely used?"

"Do you love Draco enough?"

"Yes."

"I don't mind being used if, as I predict it will, itmakes Malfoy squirm, which incidentally was what I was going to make you do. And it appears that you are so distraught about this I would be doing you a favor by putting the two of you back together." Nott paused and looked down to see the boy thinking deeply about it. "We can even pretend to date up to Valentine's to make Malfoy even more jealous. And I don't mind showing it in front of the whole school. I'm already a loner, they can't ostracize me anymore." Ron gave a small chuckle and looked at Nott.

"Okay." Ron said softly. Nott looked at the red head and smiled. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Ron's softly. Ron recoiled quickly.

"I know you don't like it, but if you want to pull it off you are going to have to get use to me kissing you, at least until Malfoy gets his head on right." Ron looked at the boy shakily and nodded quietly.

"Okay, I'll be better tomorrow, I'm just still in shock." Nott smiled and shook his head in understanding.

"Go on. Go to bed. I'll see you tomorrow." Ron nodded and left the tower silently.

The door closed and a mischievous grin appeared on Nott's face. "Malfoy should really take better care of his sweet possessions."

-----------------------------

Theodore Nott walked into the dorm room to find Draco the only one still awake. Nott's smile returned. He pulled out the letters from his pocket. "You know Draco I said it earlier, you are a very intriguing boy."

Draco stood up. "I've been looking for you all day to find out just what you meant by that too. So tell me."

"I'll tell you this, I have just taken the one thing you should hold precious." Nott threw the letters on Draco's bed and raised an eyebrow. Draco scurried over to the letters and found Ron's name at the bottom all the letters. Draco glared up at the other Slytherin.

"YOU DIDN'T!" Nott just shrugged and gave him a malicious grin. He got in his bed and turned over and fell asleep, leaving Draco in the room staring at him appalled. "No. No. No." Draco repeated to himself. Slowly the blond sunk on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**AN:** Oh dear! What ever is going to become of them? Will Draco and Ron get back together? Will Draco forget about his daddy and go back to Ron? How successful will Nott and Ron be at making Draco jealous? You just have to stay tuned to find out. 

(Note to those who didn't know):Theodore Nott actually is a real Harry Potter character, he's justminor.


	13. One week of trouble

**AN:** Okay, this update took a week simply because I would write something and then I'd delete it thinking it wasn't what I wanted it to be. I've now written like ten versions of this one chapter and I'm still not sure if this one turned out the way that I really wanted it to, but you know it did come closest. So thank you again for all of the reviews on last chapter, it got the most reviews of all of my chapters so far, I'm glad all of you are enjoying this, and hope you like this chapter as well.

**Disclaimer:** I own no rights to the Harry Potter series or characters...

* * *

The next morning Ron woke up before anyone else. Ron was really nervous about today. He knew that he was going to be pretending with Theodore today, and he wasn't sure just how Draco was going to react. Slowly he dressed and walked out of the room. Ron walked lazily down the stairs not really noticing what was going on around him. He felt someone grab his shoulder and he jumped. He quickly turned around and found Theodore behind him.

"Jumpy?" He asked with a tone of amusement. Ron laughed nervously.

"I'm just…" He trailed off looking blankly at the other boy. Theodore leaned down and kissed the red head softly. Ron blinked quickly, confused. He looked up again. Theodore smiled softly and grabbed him by his hand and they walked down the stairs hand and hand. On the way to the Great Hall people turned and stared at them, then quickly turned away. They walked into the Great Hall and Theodore wrapped his arm around Ron's waist. Ron was a little taken aback for a moment, then regained his composure quickly.

He felt Theodore tug him closer. Ron cautiously looked around the hall and found many people watching them, including a very angry Draco. They stopped at the Gryffindor table next to Harry and Hermione. The other two were staring at the pair with quite the look on their faces. Just yesterday they knew he was with Draco and then all of a sudden their friend was with some new Slytherin boy. Theodore leaned down and placed a soft kiss to Ron's cheek and walked off to his own table. Everyone in the Great Hall was staring from one to the other. No one took their eyes off of Theodore as he walked over to his own table. Once he was seated everyone took their eyes off of him and immediately started gossiping. Draco on the other hand glared at him from a far where no one knew he was looking.

After breakfast it was time for double potions. The trio walked down to the dungeons, Harry and Hermione both casting questionable glances over at Ron. Ron stared down at the ground. He wasn't enjoying his performance as much as he had hoped. He noticed Draco's anger, but he was a little afraid of what was going to come afterward. The trio stopped and Ron looked up. He saw Draco staring at him with hatred in his eyes; he had turned his hands into fists by his side.

Theodore showed up behind Ron and Draco's eyes went straight to him. Ron thought it was impossible for Draco's eyes to grow darker from hatred, but the moment Draco saw Theodore and fresh red tint developed in his face and his eyes grew darker. He had to turn away in order to restrain himself from pouncing on

Theodore and beating the crap out of him.

They walked in the classroom and everyone took their seats. The Slytherins took their seats on one side of the room and the Gryffindors on the other. Normally,

Draco would sit with one of his goons but today he took a seat next to Theodore. Theodore looked over at him and shrugged. Ron sat next to Harry as always and watched closely the scene next to him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing, Nott?" Draco said grabbing a flask of liquid.

"Nothing that I'm not allowed to." Theodore said without looking at the blonde. Draco clenched the flask hard and stared intently at the other boy.

"You're not allowed to touch Ron." Draco whispered.

"I'd abide by that _if_ the two of you were dating, but you are not his boyfriend, so I took my chance." Theodore said finally looking over at Draco.

"I know that you know I had every intention of going out with Ron. Don't touch him!"

"He can do as he pleases until someone claims him. But since you haven't claimed him as your own, I'll take him." Theodore began to stir his potion quickly.

"You want to hear me claim him? Is that what you want?"

"No, I don't want to just _hear_ it, I want to _see_ it." Theodore said quietly. Then looked over to Ron and back at him.

"What are you talking about?" Draco snapped.

"I want to see you claim him. In front of everyone." Theodore said. "Then, and only then, will I stop touching him or even being around him, but as of right now, I've claimed him, dare to challenge me?" He asked mockingly.

"I can't believe you. You know—"

"I know what? Draco, if you want him that badly and you don't want me touching him that badly, then take him for you own, don't just sit here and complain to me about it." Theodore snapped back.

Draco groaned about something, then returned to his potion. Theodore returned to his. On occasion Theodore thought he saw Draco staring at him, but didn't really pay attention.

Draco huffed all through out Potions; Theodore smiled in enjoyment. Ron on the other hand shot cautious glances from Draco to Theodore. When Snape finally let them leave, Draco was one of the first people out of the room. Theodore hung back and told Ron that Draco was beginning to get jealous. Hermione gave a very disapproving look at Ron. Ron just ignored her and walked out soon after Theodore.

Lunchtime rolled around and everyone piled in. Ron was trapped against his table with Theodore hugging him. Ron played it off as if it was normal, but when he caught Draco's eyes he stopped. Theodore looked over his shoulder to find Draco staring again. He smirked at Draco, then leaned down and kissed Ron again. Apparently that was too much for Draco, he shot up from his seat and ran over to them and pulled them apart.

"I told you to get off of him." Draco said turning to Theodore. Before Draco could say anymore he was stopped by a cane he recognized quite well.

"Now Draco, if Mr. Weasley has found someone so soon you should be happy." Lucius turned to Theodore and looked at the other boy. "Apparently, Mr. Weasley has quite the liking for well accomplished Slytherins." He said turned back to Ron.

"Father."

"Draco, you told me that you'd broken up with Mr. Weasley, so what objection do you have to his finding someone new. I told you, you are better off with someone like yourself."

"But Father."

"But nothing Draco, now, let's go. I want to talk to you." Draco grumbled, but followed his father anyway. Ron watched Draco go through the Great Hall doors; he saw Draco shoot him a cold stare then left the hall completely.

Lucius and Draco entered an old classroom, Draco leaned against one of the desks and his father turned and faced him. "Draco, I'm very proud of you for getting rid of that boy, but your actions just a few minutes ago suggest that you haven't gotten rid of him."

"Father, I told you, he dumped me a few days ago…after I told him about your letter and my decision to stay with the family."

"Then stay with your family and forget about him."

"Father, I can't just forget about him. We dated for 9 months and we've shared things with each other I would never had shared with anyone. I did and part of me still does love him, and I can't deny it."

"But it is over?"

"Of course, Father."

"Good." Lucius said staring at his son. "Now, I came to speak with Severus, and I have, so now that I've seen you and I've seen that although jealous, you and Mr. Weasley have separated, I can go home and tell your mother. She will be so happy." He said turning to leave. "Oh and Draco, do remember, I will be checking in on occasion, so don't be taking up with him now that you've seen me." He left the room without another word. Draco watched him angrily.

"Damn." Draco walked out of the room and around the corner back to the Great Hall. He saw Theodore over at the Slytherin table and Ron sitting at his own table looking at the doors. Ron and Draco's eyes met and Ron quickly turned away. Draco walked over to his own table and sat down to eat.

Over the next couple of days, Ron told Theodore to lay off on the make out sessions in the Great Hall, so Theodore did. Valentine's Day was approaching rapidly, Draco still hadn't done anything to admit that he and Ron had once gone out, or that he still loved Ron.

Valentine's was the next day and Ron was becoming more and more anxious for Draco to do something, but from what he saw, nothing was going to come. The trio sat in the Great Hall passing time and doing some homework on occasion, but for the most part Hermione was trying to talk Ron out of going to the dance with Theodore. Ron, however, was ignoring anything she said.

All of a sudden there was a great commotion outside that drew everyone's attention. The three of them ran outside the big doors to see what everyone was looking at. Ron to his amazement and horror found Draco and Theodore in the middle of a fist fight in the hall. At the moment Draco was on top of Theodore punching him in the face, but Theodore was aiming for Draco's stomach, both boys connecting with their desired location. Hermione gave Ron a push toward the two on the ground, but Ron could do nothing more than stare in horror.

"Ron, they're fighting over you, or have you forgotten?" Hermione said urgently. Ron couldn't move. He heard more people moving away from the fight and looked up breifly to find teachers running towards them.

Ron quickly bent down and pulled Draco off of Theodore and pushed him into the closest classroom, then ran back outside and pulled up Theodore and pushed him into the other classroom. Then he turned to face the teachers as if nothing had happened. The teachers, who were still to far away at the time to see Ron put both boys in separate rooms didn't know what the fuss was about and stared at the other kids for answers, but no one spoke. Finally the teachers gave up and walked back to where they had been minutes earlier. Hermione went into the room with Theodore after ordering Ron to go to the care of Draco.

Ron slowly opened the door to the classroom and found Draco looking out the window solemnly. He turned away at the sound of the door closing. Ron saw him reach up and wipe away some blood from his lips. It was the worst Ron had ever seen Draco look. He knew Draco wasn't one to get into fights, he was one to have others fight his battles. Draco's hair was ruffled and stuck up everyway, he had the beginning of a black eye and his lip was busted. His robe had apparently been disregarded before hand, but his shirt was ripped and his pants dirty from the floor. Draco just stared at the red head hatefully.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked quietly.

"You know damn well what it was about." Draco spat back at him, he never took his eyes away from the red head's. "You think you're innocent of this fight?" Ron quickly looked away from Draco. "Don't look away from me when I'm talking to you." Draco said dangerously. Ron looked up apprehensively. "I'll ask again. Do you think you're innocent from this?" Ron shook his head quickly. "Then why ask a stupid ass question like, 'What was that about?'?" Ron shrugged. "You amaze me, you really do." Draco said. "You think of no one but yourself, do you?"

"Me? You're the one thinking of no one but yourself."

"Ron, how many times do I have to tell you I am doing this for the both of us, not just me."

"Really? I don't see it that way, all I see is you dumping me so that you can stay in your family, and--"

"Shut the hell up." Draco said quickly. "Listen to yourself. I mean honestly. Ron, I love you, more than I have ever loved anyone.I wouldn't have gotten into a fight with Nott if I didn't. Ron, I don't want anyone touching you, other than me, butI just can't let my father disown me. As long as I appease him for now I can get my money and a job like his and you will never have to worry about money ever again. Ron, I want to take care of you, now please, let me take care of you." Draco moved closer to Ron and Ron instinctively moved backward. Draco reached out and touched the other boy's cheek softly. "Don't go to the dance with him."

"Draco, I want to go to the dance, and since you're not going to take me..." Draco was looking at him angrily again.

"Ron, just don't go to the dance with him. Go with someone else, somone from your own house." Although Draco had looked mad his voice was soft and compassionate.

"There's no one else. Everyone in my house already has a date."

"I don't trust him." Ron looked up at Draco. Draco looked away without another thing to say. "I'm going to the hosptial wing, get fixed up, I'll see you around."

Ron went around for the rest of the day sulking. He didn't talk to anyone, he just walked around or sat in class and did what he was suppose to mindlessly. Lunchtime came around and Ron barely ate anything, he was lost in thought of what Draco had told him and what had happened earlier that day. During lunch someone tapped Ron on the shoulder and when Ron turned around he found a still battered Theodore. Theodore gave him a look of regret and went to say something but he saw Ron wasn't really listening so walked off to his table without a word. Ron left the Great Hall early.

He hadn't seen Draco since the fight and wasn't expecting to see him for the rest of the day, but when Ron went to take a bath he opened the prefect bathroom to find Draco soaking in the tub already. Draco looked up at him and then back down to the bath. Ron saw that Draco was going to have a black eye in a few hours, but everything else Madam Pomfrey had fixed. Ron debated on leaving for a while and returning when Draco was done, but Draco stopped him.

"Get in." Ron obliged and sunk into the tub across from Draco. After a few minutes of silence Draco reached up and grabbed his towel and began to dry himself off. He took one last look at Ron then got dressed. "I'll see you tomorrow." Without another word Ron heard the door open and close. He sank further into the bath water just wanting to drown in it.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, now Ron is kicking himself for what he's done, but still they are not together. The real question is, will Ron follow Draco's request and not go to the dance with Theodore? You'll just have to wait and find out. 


	14. Valentine's Day

**AN:** Okay this was actually a really quick update, mainly because according to my friend, I have beaten her in chapters and stories so I want to stay ahead of her, also I had nothing really to do during editing and the ideas just kept coming to me, so you guys get a quick update for it. Hope you enjoy it, and again thank to all of my reviewers, I love you all so much. I'm glad I can provide you with something you like.

**Discalimer:** You know all of this and I almost forgot to put it in, because I figure everyone knows it all by now. So on with the chapter.

* * *

Ron woke up early in the morning on Valentine's Day, but didn't move, he didn't want to get out of bed, he didn't want to go anywhere, he wasn't even real sure of what he was going to do. Draco didn't want him going with Theodore to the dance, but Ron did want to go to the dance and there was no one else, but he didn't want to upset Draco anymore than he already had. Ron heard Harry rustling in his bed and figured he's just woken up, so Ron pretended to be asleep. A few minutes later Harry left the dorm room. Ron sat up in bed and stared blankly at the hangings on his bed. 

A few minutes later Harry returned, Ron tried to quickly lie back down and pretend he was asleep, but Harry had already seen him sitting up and pulled back the hangings. "Are you going to get up?"

"No, if I stay here I won't have to see everyone else so happy on Valentine's Day. And I won't have to worry about going or not going with Theodore."

"Get out of bed."

"No."

"Ron, if you're worried about going with Theodore and Draco seeing or whatever—"

"Draco doesn't want me going with him."

"Fine then don't go with him."

"I want to go to the dance and I can't without upsetting Draco." Harry gave him a suspicious look. "I wanted to make him jealous enough to come back to me, not make him so angry at me he won't even talk to me."

"Get out of bed." Harry closed the hangings and Ron heard the door close again. He grumbled something and then rolled out of bed and walked down to the common room where he found Hermione and Harry sitting next to the fireplace. As he looked around he saw many couples were coming out today and they sat around the room, tightly in each other's arms. Ron turned around and started to head back up to he dorm room again when Harry grabbed him by the arm and drug him to the couch. Ron pulled his knees up to his chest and glared at the empty fireplace.

"Ron, this is your fault." Hermione said from his side. Ron gave her a cold glare for a moment and then went back to the fireplace. "It is."

"HOW? He's the one that basically broke up with me, and then he said not to go to the dance with Theodore all because he didn't want anyone else touching me and I really wanted to go the dance, and now I have no one unless I want to disregard what he told me."

"You know Ron, I don't have a date either." Harry said from Ron's other side. Ron looked over at him.

"You? You don't have a date?"

"Nope."

"Really? I thought some girl would've asked you." Harry just shrugged.

"So Ron, if you really want to go, you and I could go together and then you wouldn't be disobeying Draco and if you somehow promised Theodore you would dance with him, you can always dance with him once everyone starts and Draco wouldn't notice."

"I just want to go, I never told Theodore I would dance with him, but he is assuming I am going with him, which would mean he is expecting me to dance with him, but if I go with you I wouldn't be going with him."

"Ron, you really aren't making much sense." Harry said softly.

"Sorry." Ron said embarrassed. "But yeah. If you are willing of course, I would go the dance with you." A faint pink tint rushed into Harry's cheeks, but he nodded his head that he didn't mind going with Ron. Ron was then quite excited because he was able to go without Draco being upset. "I'm hungry. Anyone else hungry?" Ron looked from Harry to Hermione and then got out of his seat and climbed out of the portrait hole and was already half way down the steps by the time Harry and Hermione came out of the portrait.

"Ron, wait up." Hermione called after him. Ron turned around and saw them sprinting after him. He stopped and waited for them to catch up to him.

They took off for the Great Hall. Once they were inside Theodore walked up to Ron. "Hey, about yesterday—"

"Don't worry about it." Ron paused and looked at Theodore's expression carefully. "Hey Theodore, um, well see Draco and I talked yesterday about all of this and well he doesn't want me to go to the dance with you, and he really is upset. I mean I wanted to make him jealous not angry. I mean we're not together still, but…well I'm going to go to the dance with Harry, just so Draco doesn't get anymore angry at me…I mean you understand, right?" Ron continued to watch Theodore's expression carefully. He noticed that Theodore's expression had changed to a little happier of a smile than earlier.

"I understand, but might I ask for at least one dance?" Ron blushed.

"Of course. But just one." Theodore nodded his response and Ron went off to the Gryffindor table happier than ever. Everything was beginning to work out perfectly.

After breakfast the trio went outside for some fresh air. Classes had been canceled on account of Valentine's Day. They walked over towards the lake and rested under a tree for shade. Ron laid on his back and looked up at the sky peacefully. It had been over a week since he'd been so happy. Harry and Hermione sat against the tree further away from Ron.

"Harry, can I ask you a question?" Hermione whispered as not to be overheard by Ron.

"Sure, what's up?" He said looking over at her.

"Why did you blush when Ron said he would go to the dance with you?" She whispered. Harry blushed again.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"It was nothing. It's just over the vacation Draco had mentioned something about me liking Ron and it brought back the memory and I'm hoping Draco doesn't get upset that he's agreed to come with me."

"Draco accused you of liking Ron?" Harry nodded. "Well, do you?" Harry looked over at her astonished.

"As my best friend, sure."

"Harry, you blushed when he said he'd go to the dance with you and I don't think that blush was from something Draco said over the break."

"I don't like him anymore than as my friend. And I'm dong him a favor so that he and Draco can stay together. If I liked him so much do you really think I'd be doing this?"

"You might. You want to see Ron happy just as much as I do. So you could be lying to be and I wouldn't know."

"Why does everyone think I like Ron?" Harry asked angrily. He was close to raising his voice, but was able to control.

"For the reasons that I told you over break." Harry and Hermione turned to find Draco staring at them for a moment and then his attention turned to Ron lying on the ground. "Ron?" Draco asked louder. Ron got up off the ground at the sound of his name. He turned around and found Draco leaning against the tree calmly. He ran over to the blonde and looked at him carefully. "I wanted to talk to you." Draco answered Ron's question before Ron had said anything. Ron nodded and Draco leaned down and wrapped an arm around the other boy's waist. "Can I talk to you in private?" Ron nodded and dragged Draco over to the lake, where they were out of earshot of the other two.

"What's up?" Ron asked quietly.

"Just wondering what you are doing about today. I noticed you were in a much happier mood this morning than you were yesterday." Draco said running his fingers through the red head's hair playfully.

"Well, I'm not going to the dance with Theodore." Ron said happily.

"You're awfully happy about that, considering yesterday you were so upset that I even asked you not to go with him." Draco said turning away from him and shoving his hands in his pockets. He walked a little way down the lakeside, then turned around to find Ron walking slowly towards him.

"I'm going to the dance, so I have nothing to be upset about." Ron said stopping in front of Draco. To Ron, Draco had a new sense of air about him sincethe fight yesterday. He seemed stronger, more in control and more protective in a way when it came to Ron. Draco had also taken a different look. He was very composed and cool about everything that came to him. His pants and shirt were a little tighter than they normally were. Ron liked the new air and new look of his boyfriend.

"Who are you going with?" Draco asked slowly and suspiciously.

"Harry." Ron said, but the moment he'd said it, he kind of wished he hadn't. Draco's eyes grew darker and his smile slightly turned into a scowl, he took his hands out of his pockets and they clenched into fists and then unclenched themselves. Ron backed away instinctively.

"How'd this come about? I thought you told me that no one in your house was free."

"Harry told me this morning that he didn't have a date either and I could go with him if I wanted to. I just figured that since you didn't want me to go with Theodore that going with Harry was okay."

"So basically he asked you."

"Yeah, I guess you could say it like that." Ron said as he began to fidget with his hands. Draco closed his eyes and tried to regain his composure. When he opened his eyes again he looked at Ron calmly.

"Okay. Is there anything else about the dance?" Ron looked down at the ground conciously. "Ron?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Well, when I told Theodore that I was going to the dance with Harry, he was happy about it, but then he asked if he could at least have one dance, and I obliged." Ron said quickly, hoping Draco didn't hear it all, but Draco did. This time it took him a lot longer to calm down. He had paced back and forth in an area of about 5 feet, his lips pursed and his hands constantly clenching and unclenching. Finally after about 5 minutes Draco turned back to him.

"One dance. Nothing more." Draco said menacingly. Ron shook his head rapidly.

"That's what I told him."

"Good." Draco turned and walked off towards the tree again. "I'll be watching at the dance." He said without turning around. Ron's happiness had sunk a little by his talk with Draco. Although he had been able to make Draco a little happier by his decision, he still had upset the blonde.

Draco reached Harry and Hermione at the tree and he shot a very disgusted look at Harry. "I will be watching, Potter. If you even so much as even touch him in a manner I don't approve of, you will have me to deal with afterward." He said, then stalked off towards the castle. Ron came up to the tree just as Draco went away. He shrugged then headed off towards the castle. Harry and Hermione followed him.

A few hours past and it was time to start getting ready for the dance. Ron put on his new dress robes from Fred and George and Harry put on his from the YuleBall. Ron brushed down his hair and made sure it looked nice, then he and Harry headed down to the Great Hall for the dance. They entered the Hall and saw immediately it was definitely Valentine's. The whole hall was decorated in red, pink and white, and there were hearts falling from the ceiling. "You know what I heard?" Both boys jumped at the sound of Hermione's voice. They turned to find her smiling at them. "I heard that if you catch one of the hearts that falls right into your hand it will reveal the name of your true love." Ron looked at her for a moment and then held out his hands hoping to catch one. Harry and Hermione gave a small laugh and then joined him. When they looked around most of the other students were doing the same thing, including Draco. Ron caught one and then ran off to a corner to look at what the name was.

He opened the heart and a small piece of paper fell out. He was hoping more than anything that the name read Draco Malfoy, but just as he was about to see who it was, Harry came over and showed that he too had caught his. Ron put his away and so did Harry, both not wanting to open them in front of each other. It seemed as if everyone had gotten a heart that revealed the name of someone, some of them had names no one had ever heard of and they figured that they'd be meeting them later in life. The music started a for a while no one danced, no one really wanted to be first, but soon a great number of students were out on the dance floor. Ron and Harry kept passing uneasy looks between the two of them.

Theodore walked over to Ron in the middle of the dance. "Can I have my dance now?" He asked Ron smiling. Ron looked over at Harry who nodded his head and Ron took Theodore's hand and walked towards the middle of the Hall. Just as they reached the dance floor a slow song came on. Ron immediately thought of backing out, but Theodore was pulling him on to the floor. Ron wrapped his arms around Theodore's neck and Theodore placed his hands on Ron's waist and pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around his back. Ron looked around and no one seemed to care anymore. No one except Draco. Draco was staring at the pair from his spot with Pansy. He had as much space between them as he possible could. He was glaring at Theodore. Theodore followed Ron's gaze and looked at Draco for a moment then returned his attention to Ron. Ron blushed a little when Theodore pressed Ron's head against his chest.

The song was almost over and as Ron and Theodore turned Ron caught Draco's eye again. Draco had let go of Pansy and was watching intently with his arms crossed over his chest. Pansy, of course, was sulking near by. When the song ended Theodore leaned down and kissed Ron on the lips softly. Ron blushed and looked up at Theodore questionably. Before he could say anything he found the back of Draco's head in his line of sight. Draco was staring at Theodore hatefully again. "Nott, I went to you earlier today and told you I was fine with you having one dance with him, but I told you not to touch him in any other way." Ron noticed everyone's attention turning towards them.

"You do realize that you're causing a scene, don't you?"

"I don't care. I told you not to touch him." Now everyone was staring at them, the music had stopped. Ron was shifted uncomfortably right behind Draco.

"Is there a reason why I can't touch him, Draco?" Ron looked over Draco's shoulder and saw Theodore looking at Draco amused. Ron heard and felt Draco take a deep breath. Ron looked around again and now everyone was crowded in a tight circle around them, including a few teachers in front just in case a fight broke out. Draco turned and looked at Snape, who raised his eyebrow to the young blonde then returned his cold glare to Theodore.

"Yeah, I suppose there is." It was then Ron's turn to look over at Snape, who he saw was now watching the scene very closely. "I've told you before that you are not allowed to touch him, of course then you constantly asked if there was a reason why, and you knew the reason, but then you wanted me to exclaim it to the whole school, so you wanted this scene and here it is. Do. Not. Ever. Touch. My. Boyfriend. Again." Draco had put emphasis on every word of his last sentence. Ron was in the middle of a breath when Draco had said boyfriend and was now coughing out of breath. Draco turned around and smiled softly at the red head. He grabbed Ron by the wrist and pulled him closer, then took him in a tight embrace and leaned down and kissed the boy he had been denying for the last week. Ron stood stunned after Draco had finished, Draco turned around to find Theodore thoroughly amused and happy and the rest of the students silenced. Draco smirked and took Ron by the hand and walked his stunned red head off to a corner.

He sat down on a chair and pulled Ron into his lap, and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and cupped the other's hands in his own. Draco watched for a moment everyone in the Hall and although completely stunned the music did continue and everyone went back to dancing. Ron finally came out of his trance and turned around to look at Draco. "You do realize what you've just done."

"I've made sure no one but me will ever touch you." Draco said looking up softly at his boyfriend. He leaned back in his chair against the table and Ron leaned back on him. Snape walked up to the couple and stared at them for a moment. Ron tried to get up, but Draco held him in place.

"You do realize I have to tell your father about this, right?" Draco nodded, but his facial expression didn't change. Draco sat in his chair confident and happy. Snape nodded and turned away from the pair.

"You're not afraid of your father disowning you anymore?" Ron said looking over at the blonde.

"Not really. My father was rather ignorant and brought me a key to a vault that contained my inheritance. So I have my money." Draco smiled at the red head and turned his attention back to the crowd.

Ron looked over happily at the crowd. "Oh! I nearly forgot." Ron reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box and handed it to Draco. Draco looked at him suspiciously.

"What is this?"

"Open it." Ron said getting off Draco's lap. Draco undid the red ribbon and opened the box. It revealed a gleamingsilverchoker withD.M. engraved on theend of a green snakein the middle. Draco stared at it for a moment, then up at Ron. "I've saved up all my money for years and I bought it for you a little after Christmas, and had planned on giving it to you, but we barely saw each other, so I saved it for today. Do you like it?" Ron looked into Draco's normally cold gray eyes and saw them full of warmth.

"I've told you time and time again not to get me anything."

"I know, but I'm not one to just sit back and take and take without giving something in return." Draco smiled softly and pulled the choker out of the box. Draco undid the hook and put it around his neck. Ron smiled down at the blonde.

"Come here." Draco pulled on the front of Ron's robes and pulled the red head down on to his lap. He pressed his lips to the other boy's passionately. He wrapped one arm around the boy's waist and the other tangled itself in the soft red hair. Ron wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and leaned further into the blonde's kiss.

The kiss broke and Ron stared at the blonde for a moment, then remembered something else in his pocket. Draco eyed him again, wondering what else was about to come out of the red head's pocket. Ron pulled out the heart he'd caught earlier and reopened it and the small piece of paper fell out. This time he actually read the paper. Draco pulled his out as well and at the same time they showed the other the paper they had. The one in Ron's trembling hand read _Draco Malfoy. _Likewise in Draco's steady hand, Ron read his own name. Draco smiled and then pulled the boy down to another kiss.

* * *

**AN:** Although this may seem like a great way to end it, because Draco has finally claimed his love for Ron in front of the whole school, it's not the end. Draco's father will make one last appearance in here and then I'll have to find a REALLY good way of ending this, but I don't really know how I'm going to do that. So you might not get a really quick update, but I am hoping to get in a few more chapters. So thanks again for the reviews and stay tuned. 


	15. Father Knows Best

**AN:** I am so sorry for such a late update, I had actually planned on doing this earlier this week, because I wrote most of the chapter last weekend, but then when I left my mother's I forgot to send it to myself or put it up here on my documents page, and I asked my mother to send it and she wouldn't, so I had to wait, and I kept checking the Ron/Draco page and my story kept falling further down...AHHHH so yeah, here is the update for all of my wonderful reviewers...speaking of which thank you guys for making my story get 100 reviews, finally that hurdle has been reached and jumped. WHOOT!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, I think all of you know this deal but I have to put it up here anyway, enjoy the story.

* * *

The next morning Ron woke up still excited, he hadn't slept too much, but he couldn't contain his happiness about Draco finally declaring his love for him. However, he was nervous about what Lucius was going to do. He looked out the window to see the sun was just barely coming up, so he got dressed and walked down to the Great Hall for everyone who gets early breakfast.

There was barely anyone in the Great Hall this morning. Everyone was still very tired from the dance. There were so few people there was only one table set out so far. Ron looked for someone he knew and then he saw Theodore waving to him. He went and took a seat next to the boy.

"Morning." Theodore said quietly.

"Mornin'." Ron answered tiredly.

"I bet last night was great for you." Ron nodded. "I'm glad. You know I had planned on if I kissed you he'd blow up, so I figured it was the best situation." Ron rolled his eyes.

"You're not making a whole lot of sense in the mornings, but I understand what you are saying." Ron answered as his breakfast appeared in front of him. "I'm excited sure, I'm just really nervous at the same time."

"Well I would be too, Mr. Malfoy is terrifying." Ron stared him with a 'no-duh' look. "As scary as he is, I don't believe Draco's going to back down from him this time, so I wouldn't worry too much." Ron gave a shrug and started eating.

When he was almost done with his breakfast he saw the sun peaking above the horizon and knew a few more people would be coming in soon. He looked over at the door and saw a very familiar blonde giving him a suspicious look. Ron smiled at him. Draco walked closer to the table. There was another boy sitting on the other side of Ron, but when he saw Draco come closer, he moved across the table and Draco took a seat. He shot a cold stare over at Theodore, then looked back at Ron.

"Don't worry, we've only talked and there's nothing between us and you should know that." Ron said with a mouthful. He had spit a few chunks of food and blushed when he looked over at the other students who were smiling and rolling their eyes.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Ron blushed further. Draco poked his fork into his food and began eating. He quickly grabbed Ron's chair and scooted the boy closer. Ron looked over at him confused. Theodore chuckled, but Draco continued eating. Ron rolled his eyes at the blonde once he realized what the reason for it was.

The three of them had finished the breakfast just before every one else came in to enjoy theirs. They walked out, Theodore turned and headed back towards the Slytherin common room while Draco grabbed Ron by the hand and walked towards the outside. On the way they saw Harry and Hermione. Ron waved to them and they waved back cheerfully. Ron and Draco continued to walk towards the outside. Once outside Draco took Ron over to the lake and they sat down and looked up at the sky. Ron had been quiet the whole walk.

"Nervous?" Draco asked looking over at the red head. Ron nodded once. "Don't be. I told you over the holidays I wouldn't let him eat you and I'm still not going to let him." Ron half laughed and Draco kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, class is going to start soon and we need to still get our stuff." Ron nodded and stood up with some assistance from Draco.

Their first class of the day they shared. Potions. Harry, Ron and Hermione had walked in right as the bell rang. Ron saw the seat next to Draco open and he walked over to it. He sat down and Draco smiled at him. Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, and Snape was about to start class when the doors to the dungeon opened. Snape stopped and stared at the intruder.

"Lucius, I really don't think this is a wise decision." Dumbledore said gently. Ron sunk in his chair at Lucius' name; Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "Professor, I'm sorry, but it seems Mr. Malfoy can't control himself. He wishes to speak with his son." Snape shook his head at Dumbledore and motioned for Draco.

"It's not my son I wish to speak with." Lucius said coldly. Draco, who had stood up to leave, looked at him warily. "Mr. Weasley, won't you join me outside?" Ron, who was almost at the floor, felt his heart skip. Draco started shaking his head furiously at his father.

"No. He has nothing to do with my decisions, so there—"

"I will speak with you later, Draco, for now, Weasley." Lucius turned and walked back out of the room.

"Dumbledore, you won't seriously let him speak with Ron alone, will you?" Dumbledore gave Draco a reassuring look and turned his attention to Ron.

"Ron, I don't think you should leave Mr. Malfoy waiting any longer, his anger might multiply." Dumbledore said happily. Draco sat back in his chair angrily and slowly Ron got off the floor and walked out of the room after Lucius. Dumbledore shut the doors behind Ron and pointed Ron to the dungeon next to Snape's. Ron cautiously walked through the open doors. He saw Lucius Malfoy staring out the window. Ron turned to find Dumbledore closing the doors, with him outside, of this dungeon as well.

"Sit, Weasley." Ron quickly took a seat behind Lucius, who continued to stare out the window. "Tell me Weasley, how is it you, of all people, tempted my son back to dating you?"

"I didn't." Ron said shakily.

"Don't lie." Lucius said frigidly, coming right up to Ron's face.

"I'm not lying, sir." Lucius's eyes darkened menacingly. Ron leaned as far away from him as possible.

"Are you saying you had nothing to do with it whatsoever?" Ron hesitated. "So you were lying."

"No sir."

"Then why the hesitation?" Ron opened his mouth again. "Don't lie to me again, boy."

"I just got thrown off by your question."

"Then I'll ask you again. You had nothing to do with my son getting back together with you, in any way?"

"You know that no matter what I did or didn't do, getting back together with me was Draco's decision not mine. And I really can't influence him one way or the other."

"You're avoiding my question." Ron stared at the older blonde man. "Answer my question."

"I'm confused."

"And I'm pissed off now. You understand my question perfectly well, now answer it." Ron sat flat against the chair.

"I tried to make him jealous, but that was it." Ron said quietly.

"So you did originally lie to me?" Lucius said furiously, slamming his hands on the table in front of Ron and looking the younger boy in the eyes.

"I guess." Ron said shakily.

"Don't play dumb with me." Lucius' voice was colder than normal and full of malice.

"I'm trying not to, but you are really scaring me out of my wits."

"And tell me why."

"What?"

"Why am I so scary to you?" Lucius asked, cocking his eyebrow at the question.

"Because you're Draco's father."

"Why is that so scary?"

"I think we're venturing off topic aren't we."

"We will venture whichever way I so damn well please, now answer the question." Lucius said grimly.

"I don't know."

"Then why be scared." Lucius said leaning against the table. Ron opened his mouth to say something but found he was a little too confused. Lucius rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Well, it's not a secret that you'd kill me in a heartbeat."

"Your point?"

"That's scary." Ron said matter of factly.

"Doesn't matter." Ron threw up his hands in frustration. "What the hell is your problem?"

"I can't figure you out." Ron's voice was rising from frustration.

"Don't you dare yell at me!" Lucius said through gritted teeth. "You aren't supposed to be able to figure me out. I like it that way."

Ron stood up finally and confronted Lucius face to face. "Mr. Malfoy, I completely respect you in that you don't want your family name to die, but honestly it is not my fault that your son originally fell in love with me and in turn I fell in love with him. Furthermore, it isn't my fault that he came back to me so quickly and without any regret. I am very much guilty of trying to make him jealous in the fact I "dated" Theodore for a week, but that was to see if he loved me, and since he does I don't think you really have a right to control your son's love life." Ron finally took a breath. He stared at a completely shocked Lucius Malfoy. "Or is it possible that you are jealous of his choice."

"Excuse me?" Lucius had come out of his trance.

"I thought it part of human nature to experiment as a teenager, did you ever?"

"This is not an interrogation of my past life."

"I really don't care anymore. Answer someone else for a change Mr. Malfoy, did you ever experiment as a teenager."

"No." Lucius said disgustedly. "I saw no point. Men are supposed to be with women, and honestly if this is just an experiment between the two of you, you can stop it immediately."

"Mine and Draco's relationship isn't an experiment."

"The way you said it, it seemed that way to me." Lucius said crossing his arms across his chest. Ron rolled his eyes impatiently. "Don't roll your eyes at me. I will not be walked over by a child."

"I'm not a child."

"You're underage."

"And you're starting to sound like Hermione." Lucius froze and Ron, for the first time in 5 minutes, wished he hadn't said anything.

"You dare to group me in the same with that…Mudblood!" Lucius's voice was dangerous and it caused Ron to take a step backward, but since Ron was already so close to the next table, he tripped over the chair he'd been sitting in for the majority of the conversation. "What's wrong? Not so tough now are you? Get over here. I'm not done talking with you." Lucius hadn't moved, but Ron didn't dare to disobey him at this moment. He walked back over to the table and sat in the chair again. "Now, I'm going to leave you with one last thing." Ron nodded. "You don't have my blessing and never will, because you are a Weasley, not necessarily because you are a boy. Remember that." Lucius walked around the table. "Out." Ron let out of his breath and walked out of the dungeon.

Once he opened the door to Snape's he saw everyone putting things away. Everyone stared at him in amazement that he actually missed Snape's class. He walked down and picked up his bag and the bell rang. He slumped down in his chair. Draco gave him a sympathetic look and kissed him on the cheek. "Weasley, stay and make up the class." Ron huffed and rolled his eyes. "Don't get angry at me." Snape said before disappearing into his office.

"I'll see you after." Draco said standing up.

"After, I talk to you." Draco turned to see his father looking down at him. "Come with me, Draco."

Draco sighed and walked up the steps to go and talk to his father. Snape returned with Ron's things to do the potion and rewrote the instructions on the board and went back into his office. "Don't blow up my room, Weasley." Ron rolled his eyes and began to work. Draco walked out the door amused.

They walked back into the dungeon Ron and Lucius had just come out of. "So Father, did you enjoy your talk with my boyfriend that took the whole class period. Might I ask just what were you doing in here?" Draco asked still amused.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face, Draco." Lucius said looking sternly at his son. "Tell me the story."

"What story?"

"The story of Weasley and Nott."

"I don't know that story, Father. That is Ron's story."

"He only got together with Nott in order to make you jealous."

"And it worked. Father, I love Ron and I never want any other guy other than me to touch him, and as long as I have a say no other guy will."

"Is that all you have to say."

"Basically."

"Your mother doesn't want me disowning you from our family, so I can't, unless I wish to upset your mother. But I will not allow him in my house again. The two of you want to see each other, fine, but he's not coming into Malfoy Manor again while I'm still living."

"Very well. I can't do anything about that."

"Write to your mother."

"Why?"

"She wanted to hear if I disowned you or not, so write to her."

"Fine."

Without another word Lucius walked out of the dungeon. Draco sat back in his chair and smiled. Ron was finally his without anyone saying otherwise. He was able to deal with the people at school, it was his father he was a little worried about, but he had to thank his mother for his father not disowning him.

The door to the dungeon opened again and Ron came in sulking. "What happened, I know that potion took longer than that."

"Your father came in and blew up my cauldron, and Snape got mad at me and said I would just have to take a fail for the day." Ron said sitting in a chair across from Draco.

"I'm sorry. Well my father didn't disown me because of my mother, so he was probably really pissed and decided to take it out on you." Ron rolled his eyes. "Come here." Ron got up and walked over to Draco, who quickly took him in his arms in a tight embrace and locked lips with him roughly.

When they pulled apart Ron was smiling constantly and Draco just watched him admiringly. "Well, we've made it through everything and everyone, finally." Ron said wrapping him arms around Draco's waist.

"We finally did." Draco said kissing Ron's head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Ron said against Draco's chest.

Harry and Hermione had been standing outside the dungeon watching the scene in front of them, once they heard the final words from them both they walked away giving them their privacy. "Hey Harry, I don't think we ever found out what your paper said. Ron told us in the common room that his had said Draco and Draco's had said his own name, and that," She jerked her head back towards the door. "proves it. And I told you mine said Viktor, but we never heard yours." Harry blushed and laughed. "What?"

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper. He unfolded it and handed it to Hermione. _Theodore Nott_ "Are you kidding?" Hermione exclaimed; she then started laughing. "Go figure, the one person that makes out with Ron in front of you is your true love." They both laughed as they entered the common room.

* * *

**AN:** This is the end, sadly...hoped you all liked it.

Everyone wanted to know what Harry's paper said, and then I couldn't think of anyone, then Breanne and I talked about it and we decided on someone, as you see. It may not be the best choice, but yeah, so hope you enjoyed it.

I'll probably write another Draco/Ron story so watch out for a new one from me.


End file.
